Insensato Corazon
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Rex esta profundamente enamorado de su hermano Cesar. Y como buen adolescente hormonal que es sus ideas para conquistarlo son algo insanas. ¿Que hara Rex para llamar la atencion de su hermano? ¿Cual es la mejor forma de conquistar a un cientifico loco? La respuesta es muy simple: un plan a siete pasos para mermar la cordura de Cesar. Acualisaciones cada Semana.
1. Chapter 1

Fan acérrimo de Generator Rex: Presente! Si!

Estoy como loco buscando la Serie (descargada o comprada, como sea PERO QUIERO ESAS TRES TEMPORADAS) Y es que sus personajes son tan geniales! En especial Rex y Cesar mi pareja favorita por cierto, jajaja son tan diferentes que hacen muy buena pareja.

Resumen: Rex está enamorado de su hermano, pero no consigue que Cesar lo escuche; así que idea un plan de 7 pasos para conquisatar a su hermano jajaja les prometo humor y romance.

Disclaimer: Generator Rex pertenece a Man of Acton

* * *

"_**Insensato Corazon"**_

Pov Cesar:

Hola me llamo Cesar Salazar; y luego de pasar una de las semanas más extrañas de mi vida, y eso ya es decir mucho, me encontraba en una situación de lo más curiosa. Bueno, _curiosa_ no era precisamente la palabra, pero si era mucho mejor que _sensual _o _excitante._

Y es que no suelo cruzarme con mi hermano menor tirado en MI cama masturbándose. No, nuestra relación no llega hasta ese extremo, o al menos eso creo. Y la verdad era que no me estaba planteando cruzar la entrada de mi habitación, lo cierto era que me estaba preguntando por qué_ no quería _cruzar la puerta en dirección contaría.

Rex ni se ha dado cuenta, o al menos, no lo parece.

Yo quería anunciarle, de alguna forma, algo como: "-Ey, Rex, estoy aquí, puedo verte ¿sabes?-"

Pero no podía, ¡no se me ocurría ninguna forma! Siempre había sido pésimo a la hora de entablar una conversación normal con una persona normal; y Rex no entra en ninguna de esas categorías. Seis o Holiday serian de mucha ayuda en este momento, pero no:

-_"Ah ah, no, nunca. Al menos sé, que eso no se hace"_-Bueno, eso y el hecho de que no quería moverme porque la vista desde donde estaba era muy buena-_"No acabo de pensar eso"._

Pero hay que ser honesto, esto no es lo más raro que me ha pasado en los últimos días; bueno tal vez si, ya no estoy tan seguro… ¡Y escuchar a Rex reprimiendo sus gemidos no ayuda en nada!

Fin Pov Cesar.

Base Central de Providencia, una semana antes:

Era uno de esos escasos momentos del día en que Cesar salía de su laboratorio: el almuerzo. Ya que su último experimento se había salido un poco de control, toda la planta baja atacada por zanahorias EVO, le había quedado terminantemente prohibido comer en su área de trabajo.

Así que mientras disfrutaba de una ensalada con la cual compartía el nombre también se dedicaba a pensar en que podría emplear el resto del día, acababa de terminar las tareas que Blanco le había dado para la semana en un día.

-¿Qué hay hermano?-Pero tampoco podía decir que fuera a aburrirse; tenía a su hermano menor Rex, que desde pequeño siempre le había dado trabajo-Luces aburrido…

-Termine las municiones paralizadoras que Blanco me pidió-

-¿Por eso estuviste electrocutándome?-Pregunto Rex con una ceja alzada, su había pasado todo el día anterior siendo el sujeto de prueba de Cesar-De saber que era para Blanco me hubiera negado…

Gran mentira, el moreno era incapaz de negarle algo a su hermano mayor.

-Y, ¿tuviste un día interesante?-La pregunta de Cesar no podía ser más retorica; después de todo su hermano lucia cubierto por una baba verde.

-Sí, una asquerosa oruga gigante en el desierto…-El mero recuerdo del insecto le causaba nauseas-Disolvía cada una de mis maquinas.

-Fascinante-En un segundo Cesar tenia sujeto a su hermano por el rostro mirando fascinado a Rex-Un compuesto orgánico capas de disolver las partículas metálicas y de silicio electromagnéticas de los nanites…

-Cesar, quería, hablar contigo de una cosa…-Por su lado Rex intentaba llamar la atención de su hermano.

-Si consiguiera aislar componente molecular…-

-Ash, para que me molesto-

No tenía sentido intentar hablar con Cesar cuando a se le metía una idea en la cabeza; Rex solo pudo quedarse sentado viendo a su hermano alejarse mientras murmuraba cosas científicas. Resultaba muy frustrante que cada vez que se armaba de valor para hablar con Cesar, este terminaba hablando solo de quien sabe que tema científico, aunque debía admitir que era divertido rescatar a su hermano cada vez que alguno de sus experimentos se salía de control.

Pov Rex:

-_"¡Estúpido Rex! ¡Estúpido!"_-Sí, es patético que me compadezca de mi mismo, pero tampoco quiero estar cerca de Cesar por un rato; y por cerca me refiero a un radio de al menos cien quilómetros. Y tengo todo un cañón con desierto para desahogarme mientras conduzco mi moto.

La active y me coloque mis gafas; en menos de diez segundos ya tenía una larga nube de polvo y tierra detrás de mí. ¡Wauh! Adoro sentir la velocidad, el viento en mis oídos, la vibración del manubrio en mis manos, todo un flujo de emociones en mis venas. Pero ni siquiera todo eso es capaz de despejar mi mente de ese maldito científico loco sexy que es mi hermano.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba conduciendo de nuevo a Providencia:

-Ah ah, no señor-Desactive la moto y saque mis turbinas. A pesar de que quiero volar directo a ver a Cesar, sé que sería una rotunda pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Problemas con tu hermano?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Cada vez que llegas con esa cara es por Cesar-

Genial, ¿en serio soy tan obvio? Gracias Noah, por hacerme sentir más miserable de lo que ya soy.

Ok eso ha sonado muy dramático creo que debería dejar de ver tantas telenovelas. Empezare luego de saber si el doctor Walter elige a María, el amor de su vida, o a su gemela malvada. Solo que no contaba con que Noah no me dejara ver mi programa en paz.

-¿Entonces, que pasó esta vez?-

-¿No tenias un examen de cálculo mañana…?-Me asome por el respaldo del sofá desde donde podía ver perfectamente a Noah sentado en el mesón de la cocina rodeado de libros.

-Sí, pero prefiero ayudar a mi mejor amigo con sus problemas sentimentales-Sera maldito-¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

-¡Ag!... Prefiero no hablar del tema…-

-Entonces no pudiste decírselo, otra vez-Empiezo a detestar esta facilidad que tiene Noah para leerme, ¡en serio! Aunque es muy tranquilizador que él sea tan comprensivo con toda mi situación, después de lo que le hice.

Cielos aun me siento tan imbécil; un día llegue a casa de Noah, y ni siquiera espere a que abriera la puerta, simplemente entre, lo tome y lo tire sobre el sofá mientras lo besaba. Yo solo quería olvidarme de Cesar, aunque fuera por un momento. Y quien pago toda mi frustración fue Noah.

No es algo que recuerde con especial emoción, solo fueron besos y caricias muy subidas de tono; la forma perfecta de desahogar toda la frustración que tenia acumulada por culpa de mi hermano. Lástima que cometí la estupidez de hacerlo con mi mejor amigo; por suerte tuve un segundo se lucidez y pude detener todo antes de que en verdad arruinara mi amistad con Noah.

Fui un imbécil; me disculpe unas cien veces mientras nos poníamos las camisas, pero el simplemente dijo que no estaba molesto, es más, hasta dijo que siempre había querido saber que se sentía besar a un hombre…

-¡Rex!-No creo que fuera necesario lanzarme un libro a la cabeza-Cielos, ¿en qué pensabas?-

-No, nada solo… Una estupidez-Intente sonar de lo más convincente pero creo que no me salió.

-Si aun te culpas por haberme besado, ¡está bien!-Este chico en verdad que me conoce-Pero si quieres redimirte, hacerme los deberes de algebra seria un excelente comienzo…

-Buen intento, pero así no podrás obtener una beca-Una vez más volví a recostarme en el sofá pero Noah volvió a hablar, es persistente:

-Ok está bien; entonces creo que seguiré haciendo mi tarea y no te hablare sobre el chico de mi clase que se mudo con su hermano, como pareja-

-¡Hare tus deberes!-Como siempre, los deberes de cálculo siempre son pan comido para mí.

Fin Pov Rex

De vuelta en providencia. Rex tenía como media hora de haber regresado de casa de Noah, y en todo el camino no pudo idear una forma para hablar con su hermano. Según su mejor amigo, lo que debía hacer era plantarle cara a Cesar y decirle todo de una vez. Pero había un pequeño fallo:

-¡Estoy ocupado!-Se trataba de Cesar. Apenas abrió la puerta del laboratorio vio a su hermano flotando en el aire alrededor de uno de sus extraños aparatos. Esta vez, una gigantesca bovina de tesla con rayos purpuras-A Rex… Justo estaba pensando en ti…

_-"Jmm, que curioso a mi me pasa lo mismo; solo que yo no necesito estar flotando sin control a diez metros del piso para pensar en ti hermano"_-En fin, el plan era simplemente apagar la máquina pero apenas puso un pie dentro termino junto a Cesar.

-¿Tenias que inventar una maquina anti gravedad?-

-No es una maquina anti gravedad; es una bobina anti iones negativos, la diseñe para…-Y hay estaba otra vez, Cesar balbuceando el porqué, el cómo y el que de su último invento.

Aunque el menor tenía que confesar que le encanta cuando Cesar se ponía a hablar de cosas que no entendía, solo que esta era una situación un poco extraña.

-Cesar, que te parece si lo hablamos en el suelo-Sugirió; y él mayor estuvo de acuerdo, hasta que a Rex se le ocurrió una idea mejor-De hecho, en cuanto pisemos tierra quiero hablar contigo, de algo… Serio.

-Suena interesante-Y Cesar se dedicaba a dar vueltas en el aire, a veces parecía un niño.

-Es en serio Cesar; en cuanto la apague no quiero que empieces a balbucear sobre no se qué científico; escucharas, lo que, tengo, que, decirte…-

Mientras Rex hablaba hacia como que nadaba en el aire y finalmente pudo alcanzar el interruptor; como no estaba tan lejos del piso aterrizo suavemente. Solo que cuando miro a su alrededor vio a su hermano colgado de una de las vigas del techo.

-Eh ¿Rex, me ayudas a bajar?-

-Como no lo vi venir…-Bueno, al menos todo lo que tenía que hacer era saltar un poco con sus tecno botas y sujetar a Cesar; solo que calculó mal y tomo demasiado impulso. Si pudo alcanzar a su hermano, pero ambos terminaron estrellándose contra el suelo y rodando un poco-Auch, eso dolió…

-¿Estás bien hermano?-

Pov Cesar

-Rex, ¿estás bien hermano?-Detesto cuando Rex se lastima, desde pequeño siempre tuve que cuidar de él; y no es algo que vaya a dejar de hacer solo porque ahora sea una gente especial con poderes EVO.

-Si, auch, solo me golpee la cabeza…-

Ah, qué alivio es solo un chichón; aunque resulta un poco difícil revisar estando, debajo de… él. A cierto, chocamos contra el suelo y terminamos rodando. Pero, es tan extraño; ver a Rex desde un ángulo bajo hace que resulte tan, como decirlo… _Curioso_.

-Cesar, sobre… lo que quería decirte, es que-Aunque tal vez deba buscar una palabra que defina mejor a Rex; y parece que a le pasa lo mismo, digo, pareciera como si tuviera algo atorado en el pecho. Hasta luce nervioso-Yo…-Tan nervioso que mientras intentábamos ponernos de pie tropezó y volvimos a caer, con el encima mío, otra vez.

-Lo siento, yo-

-Está bien…-Me golpee un poco la cabeza pero no es nada; ok si duele un poco, pero no es nada que una dosis de ibuprofeno no, pueda…aliviar. ¿Porque Rex esta tan cerca?

Fin Pov Cesar

Mientras Cesar se sobaba la cabeza, lo último que esperaba al abrir los ojos era ver el rostro de Rex tan cerca del suyo. Era extraño, nunca se había fijado tan de cerca en los ojos cafés de su hermano de esa manera, de hecho, desde que se había regresado de su viaje de "15 minutos" y se había encontrado a su hermano de once años que ahora tenía dieciséis, nunca se había fijado en lo guapo que se había vuelto Rex.

-Cesar, yo, quería decirte…-Pero Rex veía la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su hermano. Cielos, que lo tenía atrapado entre él y el piso, no había forma que…-_"Estoy, encima de, Cesar"-_

¡Era su sueño realidad! Literalmente, había tenido un par de… ¡HAAAA! Ese no era el punto. El punto era que podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado, su cuerpo temblar, las mejillas de Cesar ponerse rojas y…

Un momento; no era Rex el que estaba reaccionando, ¡era Cesar!

Era el mayor de los Salazar quien sentía un calorcillo en sus mejillas, a quien empezaba a acelerarse el pulso y quien sentía un escalofrió recorrer todo su sistema nervioso. Era extraño, incluso para Cesar.

-Sí, ¿Qué ibas a decir hermano?-

-No, puede esperar…-Y en un inesperado giro de eventos Rex deja pasar una oportunidad de oro; en cambio decide actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, se puso de pie y ayudo a su hermano a erguirse, incluso le ayudo a acomodar su laboratorio-Nos vemos luego hermano-La única diferencia era que Rex exhibía un excelente buen humor.

-Nos vemos Rex…-El mayor también se despidió, solo que no esperaba un abrazo de su hermano menor y esta vez también sintió un escalofrió en su columna.

Una vez que Rex salió del laboratorio y la puerta de este se cerró Cesar no pudo evitar suspirar, cosa inusual en él cuando no se trataba de algún prototipo tecnológico o recuerdo de su familia; aunque, si lo pensaba un segundo más, Rex cumplía con esas dos características perfectamente.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio:

El joven Rex caminaba "pavoneándose" por el pasillo, feliz de haber encontrado finalmente una brecha en Cesar y su armadura de científico.

-Sí, aja, soy bueno de verdad…-Aunque tal vez debía ponerse a pensar una mejor canción de la victoria.

Pero ¡ey! No todos los días descubres que tu hermano científico loco es tímido; sumándole que ya sabias lo pésimo que es al relacionarse con personas fuera del laboratorio. Con todo eso una loca idea acaba de asomarse a su cabeza:

-Tal vez; solo, quizás…-Llego a su habitación y se tiro en la cama mientras aguantaba las ganas de ponerse a rodar de un lado a otro en el colchón-Cesar, sea virgen…-

Al día siguiente:

-Rex, ¿te sucede algo?-El adolescente estaba en sus exámenes de rutina con la doctora Holiday, solo que el moreno estaba más callado de lo habitual. A excepción claro de la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en la cara.

-Nada, solo que hoy me siento muy bien…-

-Mmm, ¿y puedo saber porque?-Mientras escuchaba Holiday también hacia sus anotaciones del estado del adolescente; como mujer era perfectamente capaz de hacer su trabajo y escuchar al chico que consideraba casi como un hijo o un hermano menor.

-Solo diré que tengo planeado pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con Cesar-

-¿En serio?-Aquellas misteriosas palabras habían sido suficientes para picarle la curiosidad a la doctora, y no precisamente de la científica-¿Qué clase de "tiempo de calidad"?

Y cuando Holiday se giro vio que los electrodos que Rex debía tener en la cabeza estaban en la camilla:

-¡Lo ciento doc´ se me hace tarde!-Con esas últimas palabras el moreno salió del laboratorio rumbo a verse con su hermano.

Pov Cesar:

Un nuevo día; me pregunto cómo debería pasarlo. Podría terminar ese nuevo programa de híper encriptado; o el sistema de navegación cuántico; se me antoja seguir con esos prototipos de jets híper sónicos; pero también estoy algo atrasado con los planos para la nueva ala automatizada de los cuarteles.

-Creo que empezare con esos jets… ¿Rex?-

¿Qué hace mi hermano en mi laboratorio tan temprano?, por lo general no lo veo sino hasta medio día cuando llega a interrumpir mis pruebas para decirme que es la hora de almorzar. Solo que, esta vez luce algo diferente.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Oye Cesar…-Definitivamente sucede algo; ver a Rex sentado en frente de mi con la mirada baja es una clara señal de ello-¿Puedo, preguntarte algo?

-Claro hermano-Ahora tiene los dos pies en el piso y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, es muy extraño considerando su personalidad extrovertida. Me mira unos segundos antes de apartar su mirada otra vez-Rex puedes decirme lo que quieras…

¿En qué momento me senté a su lado?; bueno eso no importa, solo, creo que pasarle mi brazo por los hombros es una buena forma de transmitirle confianza.

-Cesar, eres mi hermano, pero… ¿Tu me…quieres?-Al pronunciar esa última palabra Rex me miraba directamente; y no sé porque, pero sus ojos me hacen sentir tan extraño. Su mirada suplicante, como si rogara por una respuesta sincera, nadie seria capas de negarse a algo con esos grandes y brillantes ojos cafés que hacen que pueda sentir los latidos de mi corazón por toda mi caja torácica.

-C-claro; hermano no tienes que preguntar eso…-Esta vez con un poco mas de seguridad apreté mi brazo contra sus hombros-Te quiero…

-¿Hablas en serio?-Sus preguntas ya empiezan a desesperarme.

-Rex; puede que haya desaparecido por cinco años, que no recuerdes nada de mi o de nuestros padres…-Creo que debería empezar a practicar mi selección de palabras a la hora de interactuar con las personas-Pero nunca dudes cuanto te quiero hermano.

Pero con Rex es otra historia, me resulta tan fácil interactuar con él. Y muy bien debo decir, después de todo ahora me está abrazando con mucha fuerza. No tengo nada más que decirle, solo termine de rodearlo con los brazos y le correspondí el gesto.

-Yo te quiero Cesar-Esto es raro; y no lo digo por las palabras de Rex, de niño se la pasaba diciéndomelas hasta el grado ser un poco molesto, sino porque esta vez las siento algo diferente. Como si, no las creyera y a la vez sí ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Es casi, se siente como cuando un experimento no sale como yo quiero: es una sensación de vacío, de insatisfacción, de…querer más.

Fin Pov Cesar

El hermano mayor no conseguía la manera descifrar aquella extraña mescolanza de sensaciones insatisfechas; pero Rex estaba sonriendo anchamente, sin que su hermano se diera cuenta claro, había logrado decirle a Cesar lo que sentía. Bueno, técnicamente una decima parte de lo que sentía en realidad por su hermano; pero ¡ey! Después de un mes de intentos fallidos por confesarse, decirle un "te quiero" era un avance gigantesco.

-Rex…-No hubo respuesta-Vamos hermano, tengo que trabajar…-Si hubo respuesta, Rex se aferro con más fuerza a su torso-Rexie, suéltame.

-No quiero-Tal vez, era su imaginación o años de experiencia de cuidar de su hermano, pero conocía perfectamente ese tono en Rex; ese tono de niño consentido.

-¿Soltarme o que trabaje?-Pero Cesar tampoco podía negar que le gustaba, un poco.

-Ambas-Al menos ahora Rex le daba respuestas directas. Pero el mayor debía ser profesional y no dejarse manipular por la tierna actitud de su hermano menor. Tal vez una aceptable negociación.

-Qué tal si, después del trabajo, almorzamos juntos-

-¡No!-Sin soltarlo, Rex le planto cara a su hermano mayor; tan cerca estaban que casi podían sentir el aliento del otro-Siempre pones tus experimentos primero…

-Rex…-Y allí estaban de nuevo, esos extraños síntomas que Cesar empezaba a presentar con frecuencia.

-No me salgas con una de tus aburridas excusas científicas-Interrumpió Rex casi con brusquedad-Cuando Rylander me dijo que tenía un hermano no sabes lo mucho que me emocione; y ahora que finalmente nos encontramos apenas si pasamos tiempo juntos…

Esta vez fue el turno de Cesar para bajar la mirada, su hermano tenía razón. Las palabras de Rex se estaban clavando en su pecho de una forma tan dolorosa y dándole un terrible dolor en el cerebro, los libros lo llamaban "cargo de conciencia". Rex tenía razón, el solo se había ido quince minutos luego del accidente pero esos "quince minutos" para él, habían sido cinco años para su hermano menor.

-Está bien; Rex tienes razón, dejare lo que tenga que hacer ahora y-

-¡No!-

-Rex ya decídete…-

-Tienes razón, no puedes dejar tu trabajo solo por mí; Blanco se pondría como loco…-Cesar empezaba a considerar que su hermano era bipolar-Dejémoslo para mañana, ¿sí?; te tomaras todo el día para pasarlo conmigo…

Ridículo, una cosa era librarse de una mañana de trabajo pero otra muy diferente perder todo un día; no señor, Cesar Salazar no era un irresponsable que se dejaba manipular solo por su-

-… si es que en verdad me quieres-Agrego Rex con una mirada de cachorro.

Cesar Salazar era un genio, nadie dudaba de ello; pero debía empezar a emplear su genio para idear una forma de negarse a su hermano menor.

-Está bien, estaré contigo mañana…-Finalmente accedió el mayor, pero su hermano lo miro don una ceja alzada-Todo el día.

Luego de que Cesar accediera a complacer a su hermano menor, ambos se soltaron y se pusieron de pie; Rex lucia más animado que cuando Cesar lo encontró en su laboratorio.

-Eres el mejor hermano-

-Sí, pero, al menos hoy déjame trabajar-

-Está bien…-Sin previo aviso Rex rodeo a su hermano por los hombros y le dio un suave y fugas beso en la mejilla-¡Nos vemos!

Sin más el menor salió del laboratorio dejando a Cesar muy, de veras muy aturdido.

* * *

Y bien? si les gusto el primer capitulo? Prometo subir el siguiente el martes 26 de agosto, pero quisiera saber sus opiniones... ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Bien no he recibido ni un review pero quisiera que este capitulo gustara un poco mas

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Pov Rex:

-¿Y qué tal el tiempo de calidad entre hermanos?- Igual que antes la doctora Holiday empezó la conversación; solo que esta vez luce un poco más, interesada.

-¿Jmm?-Pero nada podría arruinarme el buen humor-¿Detecto algo de celos, doc´?

-…vamos Rex, sabes de lo que hablo-Pero parece que ella también está de buen humor, ni siquiera me respondió antes de reírse en mi cara.

-No se pero algo me dice que sabes algo Holiday…-Tal vez todos digan que soy un tonto distraído, pero al menos tengo la suspicacia para darme cuenta de esas cosas. Y para aumentar mis sospechas la doctora puse su tabla de análisis en mi cara.

-Rex cada vez que menciono el nombre "Cesar" o la palabra "hermano" tu pulso se acelera… Como ahora-Para la muestra un botón, en ese mismo instante el electrocardiograma al que estaba conectado emitía un pulso con bastante frecuencia, al menos dos pitidos por segundo-Además de otras reacciones típicas de tu estado…

-¿Estado?-Casi me daba miedo preguntar; pero vamos, me gano la vida luchando con monstruos-¿Qué estado?-

-Adolescente hormonal enamorado-

Nota mental: nunca subestimar a una mujer, en especial si tiene tres doctorados y te tiene conectado a un electrocardiograma que se encargara de desarmar todas tus mentiras. Pero aun tenía un escape-Y ni se te ocurra fingir demencia.

¡Al diablo!

-Me atrapaste doc´, al menos dime que no soy tan evidente-Por favor, necesito escucharlo. Suficiente es que Noah se dé cuenta.

-Soy mujer Rex-Creo que lo tomare como "No"-Pero mejor cuéntame, ¿desde cuándo estas enamorado de Cesar?

¿Esto en serio está pasando? La mujer de la que fingí estar enamorado casi por años y que ahora considero una madre me está preguntando por mi situación sentimental con mi hermano. Esto es raro.

-¿Y bien?-Por ahora intentare irme por las ramas.

-¿Por qué el interés doc´?-

-Mi novela favorita se acabo-Ok, no sé porque pero eso no me ofende para nada-Y me importas Rex, me alegra que por fin estés interesado en alguien…

-¿Aunque sea mi hermano?-

-Ambos son hombres, no hay riesgo de reproducción y-

-Doc' no quiero hablar de sexo ¡en serio!-Tengo un límite; y si hay alguien con quien quiero hablar de sexo es con Cesar. Bueno no precisamente hablarlo, ustedes me entienden.

-Está bien, al menos cuéntame cómo fue tu declaración ayer…-Esta mujer empieza a asustarme-Porque te le declaraste ¿verdad?

-Puede…-

-Eso es un no-Al menos déjeme terminar la frase-Bueno, así podre estar al día. ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Esto no puede ser más raro. Pero es tarde y Cesar debe estar esperándome, me arranque los electrodos de la frente y el pecho, me puse la camisa y salí disparado de la camilla fuera de la enfermería diciéndole a Holiday que después le contaría. Creo que me dijo algo pero no puedo esperar en pasar al día con mi querido hermano mayor. Después le preguntare que era.

Fin Pov Rex

Pov Cesar:

Es raro no tener nada que hacer; no, no es raro ¡es molesto! Y la única razón por la que no estoy haciendo nada, ósea Rex, no aparece. Incluso me desperté más temprano que lo usual, lo cual me dio tiempo para-

-¡Cesar!-Hablando del rey de roma, mi hermano viene apareciendo en la entrada de mi laboratorio.

-Llegas tarde-No pienso perdonarle eso, ni siquiera porque-

-Lo ciento, es que me tarde un poco mas con la doctora y primero pase por tu otro laboratorio, no pensé que aun estarías aquí…-Tal vez estoy siendo duro con él; después de todo ayer no acordamos donde encontrarnos-¿Estas molesto?

-No, no importa-Detesto que Rex ponga esa cara de cachorro, me hace sentir extraño. Y más aun que me abrace de repente, no es que me moleste-¿Ya desayunaste?

-No-

-Perfecto, te invito a desayunar-Oprimí uno de los botones del panel central y de in mediato se extendió la mesa donde ya estaba el desayuno servido. Emplee bastante bien el tiempo extra por levantarme temprano.

Aunque Rex parece no creerse lo que ve:

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar?-En serio, en clase de posición me tiene mi hermano-Y luce, delicioso; de ti abría esperado un tipo de suero extraño lleno de vitaminas y no sé que mas que supiera horrible.

-Podría, de hecho es un proyecto que tengo para el futuro…-Iba hablando y la ves me serbia una ración de panqueques para Rex y otra para mí-Pero de niño adorabas que te hiciera esto para comer, pensé que sería una buena forma de empezar el día.

-Gi, egto esga gegicioso-Ni siquiera me molesto en decirle que no hable con la boca abierta, en cierta forma es tierno-Me sorprendes hermano.

Me pregunto qué es lo Rex piensa exactamente de mí; quiero saberlo, no sé porque pero es una curiosidad más que científica. Y en cierta forma, más fuerte. Pero creo que la dejare pasar, por ahora Rex necesita que le diga lo manchado que esta.

-¿Qué?-Me pregunto con una ceja alzada y el tenedor suspendido a medio camino.

-Tienes…-Tome la servilleta y yo mismo le limpie la boca a Rex, especialmente la comisura de los labios. Los tenía todos untados de miel; dulce miel en los labios de… ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Deje de lado esa extraña sensación y me concentre en seguir comiendo con Rex y conversar un poco, especialmente sobre nuestros padres, y también de mí, Rex dice que me conoce muy poco; él se comió poco más de la mitad de todo pero no me importo, tener buen apetito es señal de buena salud.

-Estoy lleno…-

-Yo igual…-Ambos nos quedamos sentados un rato descansando. Pero ahora que miro la hora apenas son las diez de la mañana. Aun es muy temprano, me pregunto que más tiene pensado Rex; aunque conociéndolo-

-¿Estás listo?-Pero tal vez me equivoque.

-¿Para qué?-

-Ya lo veras; no creerás que estaremos aquí encerrados todo el día ¿o sí?-Parece que esta vez mi hermano si tiene un plan, cosa rara en él; y mas que cuando me senté en el lugar de piloto para encender el laboratorio móvil el me detuvo.

-Ah ah, esta vez no; hoy será a mi manera…-

Está bien, estoy intrigado.

Fin Pov Cesar

Los hermanos salieron del laboratorio-casa del mayor, y aunque Cesar no dejaba de preguntar a donde tenía pensado llevarlo Rex no le respondía más que con monosílabos o ignorándolo; la respuesta más larga que le dio Rex fue un: -Iremos a dar una vuelta…-

De ahí en adelante el mayor desistió, a la fuerza, de querer sonsacarle información a Rex, era un cabezota. Ni siquiera el chantajearlo con un televisor de plasma de 120 pulgadas, prototipo, fue suficiente para convencer al menor. Solo siguió a Rex hasta los hangares del cuartel:

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto el mayor-¿Tomaremos un jet? Pediste autorización al menos… ¿Cierto?

-No…-Rex formo la tecno moto dándole a entender a su hermano que se irían en ella; y mientras Cesar se sentaba el menor se coloco sus gafas e hizo sonar el motor-… y no.

Con esta última palabra arrancaron a toda velocidad dejando atrás Providencia con una alarma cada vez más lejana. Cesar se alarmo un poco pero no le duro nada, no era sorpresa que Rex no pidiera permiso para dejar los cuarteles.

Pov Rex:

Sé que me ganare una buena reprimenda de Blanco y de Seis por esto, aunque si las cosas salen como quiero todo habrá valido la pena. Aunque solo es la Fase 2 de mi plan, por ahora solo-

-¡Rex!- Creo que Cesar me llama, aunque el viento en mis oídos no me deja oír muy bien; además que puedo sentir como me sujeta por los hombros-¡Rex, ¿a dónde vamos?!

-¡Te explico luego! ¡Pero primero unas acrobacias!-No pude resistirme, hay tantas rampas naturales por aquí; ah, creo que mi hermano dijo algo pero no escuche por estar subiendo la velocidad directo a una colina.

-¡WAAAAAAHHHUUUUUUUU!-Amo esta sensación de vacío en el pecho y la presión en el estomago es tan-

-¡REX!-No es ninguna sensación de la emoción, es Cesar que me está sujetando la cintura-¡CUIDADO!-Ciento como apretad el agarre.

Esto es perfecto. Sujétate Cesar este será un viaje muy movido.

Saltamos colinas, barrancos, conduje por la pared del acantilado y volvimos a bajar… Para cuando me detuve en un risco desde se podía ya se podía ver la ciudad Cesar aun me tenia sujeto en con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Estás bien hermano?-Tal vez me pase un poco. O eso pensé hasta que el vi como sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Estuvo increíble, aterrador, pero increíble; una experiencia fascinante-Definitivamente amo esa forma de ser tan extrañada de Cesar-Toda una descarga de adrenalina-

-Me alegra… Pero qué tal si ahora nos relajamos un poco-

Fin Pov Rex

En cuanto Cesar se bajo y Rex deshizo su moto ambos hermanos se apoyaron en el barandal de seguridad que había al borde de la carretera desde donde podían ver toda la ciudad. Era un ambiente tan natural y relajado, que ninguno veía la necesidad de hablar; era un agradable momento entre hermanos, pero fue Cesar quien rompió el silencio:

-Esto es, extraño…-

-¿Mmmh?-

-Antes, solíamos hacer paradas como estas en mitad de la carretera…-Mientras Cesar hablaba mantenía sus ojos puestos en el horizonte, pero Rex tenía su mirada puesta en su hermano y sus ojos nostálgicos-Mas que todo por ti; siempre querías ver algo ya fuera la ciudad, las montañas, el mar…

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, eras un consentido-Agrego Cesar mirando a Rex con una sonrisa débil-Papá detenía el auto cada vez que querías y nos bajábamos a mirar el panorama y mamá nos compraba helados a veces… Siempre que, podía...-

Por un instante la vos de Cesar se quebró, solo un poco pero lo suficiente para que Rex lo notara. Era obvio lo que ocurría; para Rex hablar de sus padres era conocer un poco más de su pasado, solo tenía memoria de los seis años desde que conoció a Seis y se unió a Providencia. Pero para Cesar, el mayor había estado en el evento Nanite y quince minutos después sale de su laboratorio y se entera que su hermano tenía amnesia y que sus padres estaban muertos; Cesar podía ser todo lo metódico y analítico que era pero también amaba a su familia, no era fácil adaptarse a esa realidad...

-Cesar…-Pero las cosas no eran tan malas-Lo ciento, no quise hacerte sentir mal; yo solo quería-Rex se sentía culpable. Quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con su hermano pero solo había logrado deprimirlo y-

-¿De qué hablas?-O no-Hermano es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de nuestra familia…-

-¿En serio?-El moreno más joven estaba sorprendido del cambio de actitud tan drástico de Cesar.

-Aja, bueno eso y una que otra anécdota divertida sobre ti-Este último comentario le saco un pequeño escalofrió a Rex.

-¿Por qué solo sobre mi?-No le gustaba esa idea, Cesar sabia todo de su infancia y Rex no, estaba en desventaja.

La respuesta de Cesar no fue inmediata solo se carcajeo un poco antes de tomar a Rex del brazo, jalarlo y rodearlo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo:

-¿Porque solo de ti?... Eso es fácil-Mientras hablaba Cesar colocaba su mano en la nuca de Rex y apoyaba la cabeza de su hermano en su pecho; lo cual era extraño, por lo general Cesar era pésimo con las muestras de afecto-Tu eres todo lo que tengo ahora...-

-…-Una simples palabas fueron capases de volarle el pulso a Rex; una cosa era escuchar de Cesar un "te quiero" y otra MUY DIFERENTE era que le dijera que lo era todo para él-Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí-Esta vez fue el turno de Rex para abrazar a su hermano.

-Eres lo más importante para mí Rexie, no tienes porque agradecérmelo…

Ninguno fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, para cuando se separaron ambos tenían el corazón un poco acelerado, pero el único consciente del suyo era Rex.

-¿Y que más tienes planeado?-Aun así Cesar estaba emocionado de pasar más tiempo con su hermano; y la respuesta de este le dio una agradable sorpresa:

-Pues yo…-EL menor lucia apenado con un leve sonrojo y desviaba la mirada-Quería ir, por un helado.

Aquella idea solo consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Cesar:

-Es una gran idea… ¿Aun te gusta el de fresa?-

-Es mi favorito-

* * *

Y bien? si les gusto? me meresco un review?


	3. Chapter 3

Después de pasar todo el día anterior con su hermano menor, Cesar había regresado a su habitual rutina de trabajo: programas, probar, experimentar, explotar, rediseñar. Un día perfectamente normal, o al menos lo sería si Cesar no estuviera tarareando quien sabe que canción.

Y para notar este sutil cambio llego la doctora Holiday:

-Buenos días Cesar-La científica entro en el laboratorio donde el moreno estaba trabajando.

-Ah buenos días doctora…-Un simple saludo, después Cesar siguió trabajando como si Holiday hubiera desaparecido.

-Sí, quería comprobar unos datos-Agrego en un intento por qué Cesar le prestara atención y si tenían cierto resultado:

-Claro…-Lo único, era como hablar con un niño.

-Unos datos biométricos de Rex; hoy están un poco más altos de lo normal y quería asegurarme de que-

-Los nanites de Rex están ligados a sus emociones en un cierto grado, y como ayer pasamos tiempo de calidad juntos es normal que los niveles de endorfinas en su cerebro estimulen un buen humor y por ende sus datos se suban-Si, hablar con un niño genio con problemas de atención, apenas termino de hablar regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

Holiday ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntarse que estaba construyendo el moreno, además de él solo dios sabía que era.

-Muy bien… ¿Cesar, puedo preguntarte algo?-Esta vez la doctora esperaba que su tono le diera a entender al moreno que quería hablar de un tema serio.

-Seria genial-¡Y funciono! Por un instante, hasta que Holiday se fijo en que Cesar hablaba con la cosa que estaba construyendo.

-_"¿Como le hace Rex?"_-Definitivamente él como Rex conseguía entablar una conversación con su hermano mayor le era todo misterio; pero no por nada tenía tres doctorados.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del los cuarteles:

-¿Entonces, tu cita de ayer estuvo bien…?-

-Estupenda-

Rex hablaba con su mejor amigo a través de una video llamada en su laptop poniéndose al tanto de sus últimos avances en sus relaciones; Noah estaba a punto de concretar su noviazgo con Claire, solo necesitaba demostrarle a la chica que él era "el indicado"; Rex por su parte le contaba como había sido su "cita" con su hermano el día anterior:

-Paseamos en la moto, miramos la ciudad y comimos helado…-

-Genial-

Charlas entre chicos, siempre tan explicitas.

-¿Y cuál es tú siguiente pasó?-Rex le había comentado a Noah que había estado planeando sus jugadas para que Cesar callera a sus pies-Este sería el paso tres ¿no? ¿Cuáles fueron los anteriores?

-Paso uno, "hacerme el inocente" y el paso dos "llevarlo a una cita sin que sepa que es una cita"… Y el paso tres es-

-Rex, ¿puedes hablar?-En ese instante la vos de Cesar en el intercomunicador de Rex interrumpió la conversación.

-Dame un segundo Noah…-El EVO adolescente se llevo la mano al oído y activo su auricular-Si Cesar ¿qué ocurre?

-Veras hermano estuve pensando que ya que tu escogiste la actividad de ayer…-Mientras Cesar hablaba Rex podía escuchar como su hermano trabajaba desde su lado de la línea-Entonces debe ser mi turno para escoger.

-Espera Cesar, ¿te refieres ha-

-¿Que te parecería ir a un pequeño viaje familiar a la playa?-La sugerencia de Cesar no pudo ser más sorpresiva.

Pov Rex:

¿A la playa?... ¿Con Cesar?... ¿Ver a mi hermano en traje de baño? Gracias Omega ¡Gracias!

-¿Y bien?-Como si tuviera que preguntarme…

-¡Claro, estaría genial!-Creo debería intentar ser un poco menos obvio pero no puedo contenerme y además que Noah me hace gestos preguntándome que pasa.

-Excelente, pero también quería preguntarte…-Oh oh, hay estaba de nuevo ese tono; detesto que ponga ese tono.

-¿Qué?-

-No nada, mejor que sea una sorpresa-Eso suena mejor, jujuju sorpresa de Cesar-Te espero en una hora en mi capsula.

-¡OK!-En cuanto Cesar corto la comunicación me abalance contra la laptop-¡Iré a la playa con Cesar!

-Creí que aun no habías planeado nada…-

-No lo hice, fue idea de Cesar…-Es aun mejor-¡Es perfecto! Pero necesitare tu ayuda…-

-¿Y yo como cuadro en eso?-Detesto hacerle esto a Noah pero no tengo a nadie más. No pienso pedirle un favor así a Seis ni porque fuera la última opción.

-Te prometo que te lo compensare… Por ahora necesito que-

Fin Pov Rex

Pov Cesar:

Bueno Rex no debe tardar, le dije que nos viéramos en una hora y eso fue hace treinta minutos; pero conociéndolo ya debe estar corriendo por los pasillos camino hacia aquí.

-¡Estoy aquí!-Bueno, al menos espero la mitad del tiempo. Me gire y lo vi parado en la entrada de mi laboratorio móvil; valla, es raro verlo sin su chaqueta roja o sus pantalones negros. Aunque debo admitir que con un pantalón corto y una camisa playera blanca Rex se ve muy bien.

-Llegas antes…-¿Desde cuándo hago comentarios tan obvios?

-No podía esperar para estar contigo-Si admito que yo también tenía cierta ansiedad por ver a Rex-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-

-Abróchate-En cuanto Rex su hubo sentado a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto arranque la capsula y salimos de los cuarteles.

Fue un viaje más o menos normal, lo normal es que Rex miraba las nubes mientras yo conducía; lo extraño fue que no decía nada solo me mira fijamente, o eso creo, en cuanto yo le dirigía la mirada el desvía la suya al lado contrario. Es un comportamiento extraño viniendo de él.

-Hemos estado volando como por dos horas…-¡Al fin! Tanto silencio empezaba a desesperarme; un momento, a mi no me molesta el silencio-¿A dónde me llevas, a Hawái?

-Más cerca; vamos a Acapulco-Recuerdo que hay excelentes sitios vacacionales gracias a sus playas-Y no te preocupes, ya llegamos…-Empecé a descender y en cuanto dejamos las nubes atrás se podía ver perfectamente una enorme playa.

Aterrizamos en el estacionamiento cerca del muelle, y fue gracias a que me le adelante a un deportivo rojo que conducía directo al puesto vacio. Rex seguía carcajeándose cuando bajamos de la nave, al parecer la expresión en el rostro del conductor del deportivo le causaba gracia.

Fin Pov Cesar

-¿Entonces…-Ambos hermanos ya habían salido de la nave y ahora caminaban por el estacionamiento; pero Rex buscaba la manera de preguntar algo-Ya hemos, venido antes?

-Jeje, no…-Cesar estiro su mano y despeino un poco a su hermano-Papá nos trajo al mar en un par de ocasiones, pero fue en Mar de Plata… Ya sabes, Argentina.

-¿Y porque no fuimos allá?-No es que Rex quisiera poner melancólico a su hermano, detestaba ver a su hermano así; pero no entendía muy bien porque no lo había llevado a un lugar donde hubieran estado con su familia.

Y tampoco sabía que Cesar sabía lo que él estaba pensando:

-No quiero terminar atado al pasado; amo a nuestros padres y atesoro mis recuerdos familiares pero-Esta vez Cesar se detuvo y miro fijamente a Rex-Ahora solo quiero hacer recuerdos contigo…

Con esas palabras podrían clavarte una estaca en el corazón y no sentirías nada; al menos para Rex era así, aunque tampoco es que quisiera poner a prueba la teoría de la estaca. Sentía su pecho tan fuerte que apenas era capaz de respirar, mucho menos emitir algún sonido entendible.

-Y mamá siempre hablaba de sus vacaciones en Acapulco cuando estaba en la universidad…-Rex gimió inaudiblemente cuando sintió que Cesar pasaba el brazo por sus hombros-Además que odiaba las playas a las que nos llevaba papá.

-¿Jmmq?-Traducción "¿Por qué?"-

-Decía que el agua de mar debía ser cálida y azul… A mí no me parecían tan malas, pero si un poco frías-Mientras hablaban ambos ya caminaban sobre la arena blanca y Rex ya podía hablar:

-Mira…-Se adelanto y señalo una sombrilla vacía-Allí hay un lugar-Era perfecto, ahora solo tenía que-

-Tranquilo, ya nos tienen un lugar apartado-Pero Cesar lo jalo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Nos?-No entendía a que se refería su hermano aunque tampoco era algo nuevo.

-Aja, te die que te tenía una sorpresa-Considerando las excentricidades con las que su hermano solía salir aquella podía ser una idea un tanto espeluznante.

-_"Ok no exageres, tal vez se trate de una súper moto acuática que el invento"_-Lo mejor en estos casos era olvidar todas aquellas otras ocasiones en las que ocurría todo lo contrario a lo que querías y ser optimista.

-Mira, allí es…-En cuanto Rex levanto la mirada y apunto a donde su hermano señalaba no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta-Te dije que sería un viaje familiar.

A solo unos metros más adelante bajo un enorme toldo estaban Seis, con su inimputable traje verde; la doctora Holiday junto a su hermana menor, la mayor con un libro y la menor con un biquini y pareo; Bobo, aparentemente quejándose de la arena; incluso Noah junto con Claire y Annie.

-Cesar, esto… esto es…-No tenia palabras para hablar.

-¿Qué te parece tu sorpresa?-

En respuesta Rex se abalanzo sobre su hermano y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas:

-Eres el mejor-En un rápido, he invisible movimiento para los demás, Rex beso suavemente la mejilla de su hermano-Te quiero.

-…-Esta vez fue el turno de Cesar para quedarse sin vos.

Allí estaba otra vez, esa insoportable sensación de inconformidad que le atacaba el cuerpo. ¡La odiaba! Ya había descubierto que es lo que la disparaba: Rex. Cada vez que él le expresa su cariño, un abrazo o un "te quiero" por ejemplo, su pecho se expandía y su garganta contraía; como si le molestara, pero no era así, le gustaba escuchar esas palabras de él, que lo abrazara, todo. Pero, no era suficiente. Aunque, el beso de Rex se sentía tan bien-

-Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte Cesar-Y mientras el moreno discernía de su reacción al gesto de su hermano menor, Holiday volvía a sus intentos de llamar la atención de él. Pero ya había descubierto un método infalible-¡Cesar!-Gritar su nombre.

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que fue un lindo gesto que nos trajeras a todos-Respondió la doctora.

Mientras el mayor hablaba con su colega Rex se llevaba a Noah a una distancia segura, segura de que nadie más los escuchara:

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-Fue lo primero que le pregunto a su mejor amigo.

-Sobre eso-

-¿Rex, podrías explicarnos porque tenias planeado usar a Noah para darle celos a tu hermano?-Y de la nada salieron Claire y Annie. Y Rex no podía creerlo:

-¡Le dijiste!-Fue lo primero que le dijo a Noah, que salto en su defensa:

-No pude negarme, amenazo con llevar a Annie a nuestra próxima cita-Aquello hasta a Rex le asustaba.

-¿Y bien?-Mientras tanto las chicas esperaban una explicación.

-No tenía a nadie más a quien pedírselo-Y Rex hacia un tierno puchero mirando a otro lado. En los siguientes minutos se vio forzado, por chantaje, a explicarles a las chicas porque quería poner celoso a Cesar y para que necesitara a Noah; si, podía haberle pedido el favor a una chica, pero quería darle a entender a Cesar que a él no le importaba estar con otro hombre.

Esperaba una reprimenda de la "correcta" e "intachable" Claire, pero lo único que recibió fue un:

-Eso es fácil…-La chica miro a su alrededor y empezó a señalar hombres-Ese, ese, ese…-

-Uh, ¿ese de ahí…?-Annie también apunto a un chico.

-También; todos esos son gays. Ve a coquetear con alguno-Definitivamente, entre luchar con EVOS y entender a las mujeres, Rex se quedaba con lo primero. Aunque debía admitir que acababan de darle la solución a su problema.

-Muy bien, gracias pero primero debo "preparar" a Cesar-Y sin decir más el moreno se fue directo al toldo. Dejando a Noah solo con las chicas:

-Tenías razón…-Comento Annie mirando a su mejor amiga-Esto es más interesante que una telenovela.

-Cierto, y Noah…-

-Clare, te juro que-El rubio estaba a punto de explicar que había "intentado" hacer entrar en razón a Rex; pero la chica se le adelanto-

-… adoro a los chicos que apoyan a su amigos; habla muy bien de su fidelidad-

-No podía dejar solo a mi mejor amigo-

-_"Entiendo porque Rex le tiene tanto cariño a la doctora, es muy amable y se preocupa por él…_-Cesar pensaba en la familia adoptiva de su hermano a la vez que revisaba el morral que llevaba-_Y Seis, bueno, el tipo es…"_-No había forma de clasificar el comentario del agente Seis "-Fue una buena idea; aun no confió en ti-" pero por el momento lo tomaría por el lado positivo, al menos la hermana menor de la doctora le dijo que Holiday lo obligo a dejar sus espadas.

Pero, olvidando un segundo el interesante tema de estar en la lista del sexto hombre más peligroso del planeta, Cesar empezó a preguntarse dónde estaría su hermano menor.

-¿Me buscabas?-Pero no contaba con el radar interno que tenia Rex para mantenerse cerca de él.

-Sí, quería preguntarte si ya t-te vas a meter a-al agua-

-Claro-Aunque no lo pareciera, Rex si se dio cuenta del ligero y casi inaudible titubeo que tuvo Cesar al hablar; de hecho "él" era la causa de esa reacción. Aunque debía ser honesto, aunque fue una reacción mínima y prácticamente imperceptible, no esperaba que Cesar se alterara por ver a Rex quitarse la camisa y no es que Rex lo hubiera hecho "sensualmente"-_"Paso uno, listo…" _Y ahora-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-A medio salto a la arena rumbo al agua Cesar detuvo a Rex-Tienes que ponerte protector…

-¿En serio?-

-La exposición prolongada de la piel a los rayos del sol pueden ocasionar severas quemaduras y afecciones en la piel-Y Cesar volvía a hacer gala de sus conocimientos científicos; y en este caso desespero un poco a Rex.

-Está bien dame eso-Le arrebato el tubo de las manos a Cesar dispuesto a ponerse la capa suficiente para que su hermano lo dejara en paz; pero a medio camino tuvo una idea. Giro su rostro para mirar a Cesar y con su cara más inocente le pregunto:-¿Me ayudas?

-Ya estas grande-¡Y Cesar la batea en su cara!

-Pero-Piensa rápido: usar sus argumentos en su contra-Dijiste que puedo quemarme, entonces si tú me lo pones será más seguro que no me quede ninguna parte sin proteger…-

-Rex…-Su hermano tenía razón, pero mientras Cesar cavilaba entre sí o no inconscientemente bajaba su mirada por el torso del menor, estaba tan bien formado con los pectorales y el abdomen duro y plano; para cuando respondió ya tenía el bloqueador en las manos-Esta bien; date la vuelta.

-Ouww… Se ven tan lindos juntos-Y a solo unos metros podían escuchar a las chicas cuchichear, y a Seis gruñir ligeramente. Aunque no es que importara mucho si los escuchaban o no; si, Rex estaba disfrutando mucho de sentir las fuertes manos de Cesar pasar por sus hombros y su espalda, y Cesar, cielos la piel de Rex era tan suave y los músculos bajo esta firmes. Quería…

-Ya esta, ahora al frente…-Quería seguir sintiendo un poco de su hermano; su espalda estaba bien pero sus firmes pectorales no se quedaban atrás.

-¿Seguro que eso es bloqueador?-De repente Rex quiso conversar; en parte no quería tener un "accidente" por concentrarse demasiado en las manos de Cesar sobre él.

-Yo mismo lo cree, tiene un factor de bloqueo óptimo, no se diluye en agua y no es pegajoso ni frio…-Ahora lo único que le faltaba a Cesar era la cara de Rex. Un poco en las mejillas, la frente y…-

-Ah, por un segundo creí que solo era una excusa-La sugerencia de Rex saco un poco de lugar al mayor que había terminado de aplicarle el bloqueador en la nariz.

-¿Una excusa para qué?-

-Para tocarme…-

-Eh-¡Y Salazar junior la saca del campo con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara de su hermano!-Yo no-

-No te preocupes…-Rex palmeo un poco el hombro y luego agrego antes de irse-Tú no necesitas ninguna excusa.

Esta vez Cesar podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus manos, como si estuviera… Ansioso.

Y Rex estaba ansioso por poner en marcha el resto de su plan, casi sentía un poco de lastima por Cesar. Pero la cálida agua salada fue capaz de limpiarle la culpa de un solo chapuzón.

Al cabo de un rato todos disfrutaban del mar, el sol y la arena; memorables recuerdos que quedaron plasmados para siempre en fotografías: los más jóvenes jugando al voleibol, Rex haciendo trampa en el voleibol con sus teco puños, Holiday y Beverly enterrando a Rex y Clare a Noah, Rex y Noah totalmente sepultados en la arena por culpa de Annie; Seis vigilando todo desde la sombrilla; Bobo estafando a turistas incautos con trucos de cartas, Cesar leyendo un libro, Rex arrancándole el libro a su hermano, todos intentando obligar a Seis a tomar el sol, Noah viviendo un romántico momento con Claire, Annie haciendo estallar el carrito de helados; y una personal de Rex, Cesar quitándose la camisa mostrando todo su torso mientras veía a la cámara.

-¿Ey chico que tienes hay?-

-Nada…-Rex guardo su micro memoria en el bolso, ya después pondría la foto como su protector de pantalla.

Pero los eventos más significativos ocurrieron luego de que Rex terminara de surfear con su Sky Slyder:

-Valla amigo, eso fue increíble…-Otro adolescente abordo a Rex cuando este salía del agua.

-Gracias me lo dicen a menudo-Y Rex tan modesto como siempre.

-Tú eres Rex ¿cierto? Te he visto en las noticias…-Mientras el chico hablaba el moreno se sacudía un poco el cabello.

-Así es, ¿y tú eres?-En un rápido movimiento Rex pudo analizar al chico con el que hablaba.

-Me llamo Max-Era alto, con cabello y ojos cafés, con un tono de piel bastante bronceado además te tener el cuerpo muy bien formado, solo llevaba un short de playa rojo-Oye desde hace rato que te estoy viendo y me preguntaba si querías venir a tomar algo conmigo…

-_"Esto es perfecto…"_-Puso su mejor sonrisa y respondió-Claro, solo déjame ir a avisarle a mis amigos.

-Ok…-

-¡Cesar!-Rex fue directo con su hermano que se refugiaba bajo la sombra de una palmera; y de una vez aprovecho para admirar a su hermano solo con unos shorts verde aceituna y una camisa de playa blanca, el mayor se negaba a quitársela.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿¡Te paso algo!?-

-No descuida…-Adoraba que su hermano se preocupara tanto por el-Solo quería avisarte que iré a tomar algo.

-A perfecto también tengo algo de sed-

-_"¡Callo en la trampa!"_-Con gran esfuerzo Rex se trago su risa, en cambio mantuvo su expresión serena y actuó como si estuviera apenado-Ah, perdona pero es que me invitaron…

-¿Te invitaron?-Por su parte Cesar si estaba muy confundido, si todos estaban divirtiéndose ¿con quién iba a ir Rex?

-Sí, es que, conocí a alguien...-Rex seguía eligiendo sus palabras con precisión matemática.

-¿A alguien?-Y el humor de Cesar exploto radicalmente de confundido a furioso-¡¿Aceptaste la invitación de un desconocido?!

¿Cómo era posible? ¡¿Acaso su hermano se había vuelto loco?! Cesar no concebía la idea de que su hermano se fuera con alguien que no fuera… ¿él?

-Tranquilo hermano, mira es ese chico de allá-Rex le señalo a donde Max lo esperaba-Es buena onda no te preocupes.

-Pero Rex y si-

-Te preocupas demasiado Cesar… ¿O-Esta vez puso acara de cachorro-prefieres que me quede contigo?

Y en su interior Cesar añoraba gritar un ¡sí!; pero su lado racional le ordeno que fuera un poco más sensato:

-N-no…-Casi le ardían las palabras que iba a decir-Esta bien; solo, no bebas nada extraño y no te demores.

-Te veo luego-Rex se despidió con la mano y fue corriendo a reunirse con su nuevo amigo. Mientras Cesar lo veía alejarse deseaba que una ola gigante se tragara al "nuevo amigo" de su Rex.

Un buen rato más tarde:

-Grrrrh-

-¿Qué tiene el hermano de Rex?-

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo-

Ya todos habían notado que algo molestaba al mayor de los Salazar; pero tampoco hacía falta mucha materia gris para darse cuenta, es decir, Cesar tenía unos binoculares en las manos y cada tanto miraba por ellos y recientemente había empezado a gruñir como un perro.

-Grrrrm-Uno al que le acaban de robar su hueso rechinador favorito.

-¿Sucede algo?-Y el primer valiente en hablarle al moreno, fue una mujer.

-No-Punto.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pero Holiday insistía.

-Si-Y Cesar mantenía su posición.

-¿Y qué miras por esos binoculares?-

-El oleaje, es un tema interesante…-La respuesta de Cesar sonó tan ensayada.

-Seguro… Pero el mar queda al otro lado-

Y la observación de la mujer fue olímpicamente ignorada por el moreno, Cesar solo observaba una cosa: a Rex, y a ese tal Max que no se le quitaba de encima. Al principio solo había "vigilado" a su hermano solo para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada.

Al principio solo una revisión cada diez minutos; luego vio que empezaban a beber algo y empezó a vigilarlos cada cinco minutos; todo era una plática aparentemente inocente hasta que vio que el tal Max no dejaba de hacer reír a Rex, ahora se estaba dejando la marca de los visores en la cara por la fuerza con que se aferraba al aparato.

No es que le molestara que Rex hiciera amigos, era perfectamente consciente de lo sociable que era su hermano menor; incluso le caía bien Noah y las chicas también eran simpáticas, incluso la que Rex describía como "rubia psicópata"; no le molestaba que Rex pasara tiempo con ellos, pero, había algo en ese chico de playa que había cometido la osadía de invitarle algo a su hermano que lo… ¿enfurecía?

¡Sí! Cesar Salazar experimentaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese tipo de emociones desbordantes, ese tipo de emociones que siempre le transmitía Rex.

Y para terminar de aflojar la ya de por si floja paciencia de Cesar, vio como Rex se le acercaba al tal Max y le decía algo al oído.

-¿Tienen sed?-De repente Cesar se levanta y, como si fuera un robot, empezó a caminar directo al chalet-Traeré algo de beber-

-Tenemos sufic-

-¿Si sabes que no está escuchando verdad?-Y Seis solo se quedo quieto sin entender porque Holiday y Noah tenían esas sonrisas.

-… en serio sigues siendo un menor?-Y Max seguía platicando con Rex.

-En serio, ¿Qué no se nota?-Antes de que el moreno recibiera su respuesta el castaño dio un sorbo a su refresco.

-La verdad no; de hecho pareces mayor, eso es muy atractivo-Esta vez Rex se lo quedo mirando con una ceja alzada-¿Qué, no me crees?

-Te creo, es solo que…-Hace una pequeña pausa-No sé si seas mi tipo.

Por unos segundos ambos adolescentes se quedaron mirando fijamente, Max intentaba descifrar la mirada de Rex; algo le decía que el moreno no estaba siendo del todo honesto.

-¿Y, cuál es tu tipo?-

-Pues-Los cálculos de Rex fueron perfectos, en el mismo instante en que fue a responder a la pregunta llego Cesar, que había alcanzado a escuchar toda esa conversación, y prácticamente se le monto a Rex; o al menos esa era la impresión que daba al rodear a su hermano con el brazo-Cesar.

-Solo vine a tomarme algo…-Mintió el moreno mirando fijamente a Max, el cual se sintió un poco amedrentado-Hola, ¿eres Max no?

-Si así es, ¿y tu-

-Cesar; Rex vino conmigo…-Por un instante Rex creyó que Cesar iba a correr al otro chico; pero su hermano hizo la última cosa que esperaba-Pidan lo que quieran, yo invito.

-¿En serio?-Ninguno de los otros estaban muy convencidos, pero aun así dejaron que el moreno científico les invitara.

Max se pidió un coctel de fruta y Rex un refresco de limón, el adolescente EVO aun era un menor de edad así que no podía pedir alcohol; incluso Cesar ordeno un trago, un coctel de vodka, ron y piña. Con esto les dio a entender a los chicos, en especial a Max, que no pensaba irse a ninguna parte.

Y el intento de plática, de la que los dos más jóvenes entendían muy poco de lo que hablaba Cesar, iba bastante bien; solo que Rex lucía un poco desanimado, pero antes de que Cesar le preguntara que ocurría Max se le adelanto:

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada es solo que…-Rex miro con algo de pesar su vaso de refresco de cola y luego directamente a Max-Me siento como un niño, bebiendo esta cosa.

-Ah bueno, tampoco es que seas un…-El castaño tomo su copa e intento pasársela pero el hermano mayor salto al ataque:

-¿Por qué no pruebas el mío entonces?-Definitivamente esa no se la esperaba-Es más fuerte… Pero no te pases

-Cesar puedo resistir un trago-Rex se adelanto y tomo el vaso de su hermano; se llevo el borde a los labios y de inmediato aspiro ese aroma a alcohol. En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto con el frio líquido sintió un agradable cosquilleo, pero en cuanto sintió el sabor del ron en la garganta toda la dulzura se esfumo-¡Cof! ¡cofcof!

-Tal vez no estás listo para una bebida tan-

Pero la satisfacción de Cesar por haber tenido la razón, y haberle dado una lección a su hermano cabezota, se vio interrumpida en cuanto vio que Max le estaba dando de su coctel a Rex, ¡el mismo!

-Este es más suave, vamos…-Max sostenía la copa contra los labios de su hermano; y Rex, cielos, la expresión en su rostro era tan, provocativa-Bebe.

-… ah...-En cuanto termino de beber Rex dio un pequeño suspiro, casi un gemido, de alivio y se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano-Gracias.

-No hay de que-En lo que Max dejo la copa en la barra Rex aprovecho para poner su mano sobre la que el castaño.

-Estuvo delicioso-Ahora le sujetaba la muñeca y se le acerco lentamente hasta hablarle al oído-En verdad tienes buen gusto…-

-¿Te digo una cosa?-Ahora ambos hablaban contra la oreja del otro casi rozando mejilla con mejilla; Rex no podía ver más que un poco de la nuca de Max pero sintió un extraño calor justo debajo de su oreja-Tienes razón.

-¡EY!-

-_"Cierto; el hermano mayor…"_-

-¡¿Quién te crees?!-De un empujón Cesar impuso al menos dos metros entre su hermano y el castaño, lástima que no tenía su arma de ondas de choque ultrasónicos.

-¿Quién te crees tú?-Esta vez fue el turno de Max para replicar, estaba molesto por lo entrometido que era el moreno de pelo en punta.

-Soy su hermano mayor y no tienes ningún derecho a besar a mi Rex-Cesar dicto su última palabra estampando un par de billetes contra la barra; tomo a Rex por la muñeca y lo saco del lugar. Todo el mundo podía ver como el mayor de los dos morenos rechinaba los dientes.

Antes se había equivocado, antes apenas se había molestado, ahora si estaba completamente furioso. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta que Rex no le opuso ninguna resistencia. De hecho, el menor se despidió con la mano de Max y se disculpo moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

Fue entonces que Max se dio cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido; claro, era un poco extraño pero tenía sentido. Soltó una pequeña risa y pidió un trago a la vez que pensaba en lo que le había gesticulado Rex: "-Lo siento, pero gracias-" Definitivamente era interesante, nunca había ayudado a nadie a darle celos a la persona que le gustaba.

Pov Rex

En solo unos minutos ya estaba de vuelta en el móvil de Cesar, creo que los demás se preguntaron porque mi hermano me saco de allí pero la verdad eso no me interesa por ahora. Solo quiero saber de Cesar y su "repentino" ataque de celos. A quien engallo todo lo tenía planeado.

Desde que apareció Cesar siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo, así que supuse que solo tenía que llevarlo a un pequeño extremo más allá. ¿Y qué creen?

-¿Rex que te sucede?-Funciono de maravilla-¿Cómo dejas que un tipo te bese en público?

-No veo que tiene de malo…-Muy bien, la siguiente discusión es elemental en mi plan; tengo que ser muy cuidadoso-Yo siempre te beso en público-

Dije cuidadoso no sutil.

-N-no hablo de eso…-Se ve tan adorable todo apenado.

-¿Te molesta?-

Cesar no me respondió de inmediato, dejo nuestras cosas sobre la mesa del laboratorio y fue hacia los controles. Ni siquiera nos hemos vestido, solo seguimos con nuestros bañadores y el con una franela de playa, despegamos y de inmediato encendió el piloto automático.

Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que está pensando su respuesta, analizando cada palabra cada posible escenario y no sé que mas; ahora está de pie apoyado contra el respaldo de su asiento, siempre toma esa postra cuando se atasca en uno de sus experimentos. Pero esta vez no le servirá, no es un experimento es la vida real aquí no sirven formulas ni leyes, nada. Esta vez tendrá que pensar con algo más que la cabeza.

-Rex…-Ahora escuchare su conclusión-El que seas tan, afectuoso es algo bueno-

-No te estoy preguntando si es bueno o no-Parece que tendré que seguir mostrándole el camino-Te estoy preguntando si te molesta; porque si es así créeme que no lo volveré a hacer-

-¡No!-

Jmm mi hermano empieza a ser más impulsivo, solo un poco.

-No, ¿Qué?-Pregunte levantando una ceja, lo he visto en las telenovelas y funciona.

-Hermano, me gusta que seas así…-Sigue pensando sus respuestas.

-Entonces explícame porque te molesto que Max me diera un simple beso en la mejilla-Apenas mencione esto su ceño se frunció; adoro su cara enojada, es tan difícil de ver.

-¡Porque si! ¡Me gusta que seas afectuoso pero conmigo!-

¡Bingo! Por ahora eso es más que suficiente, más de lo esperaba de hecho. Dejare de torturar a Cesar, por ahora claro. Me acerque a él, lentamente lo rodee con mis brazos por la cintura y sus mejillas se encendieron:

-Está bien, si eso es lo que te molesta…-Me acerque a él y le hable al oído; es una táctica factible y útil, deberían probarla-Entonces desde ahora solo seré cariñoso, contigo-

Y para que no quedara ninguna duda lo apreté con fuerza en mis abrazos, pero esta vez probé una acción más "directa". Pose suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos por menos de medio segundo. Cuando nos separamos Cesar se quedo estático, muy buena señal:

-Me pregunto que habrá para cenar hoy…-

* * *

En serio? 3 capis y nada? por favor necesito un review


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! VOlvi! Y mucho mas animado que antes, oficialmente ya tengo 4 review y por eso quiero dedicar este capitulo especialmente a Turtlesea (cuyo fic **Jack Frost es nippin 'en la nariz me gusta mucho) y** a SENAEE (ademas su fic "en Comun" lo recomiendo mucho) Sin mas preambulo les dejo este capitulo...

* * *

Al día siguiente, el agente especial de Providencia se encontraba en sus ejercicios de prueba. Taladros giratorios gigantes, misiles dirigidos, muros aplastantes, techo con picos que se desplomaba sobre él y una jauría de perros EVOS que terminaban curados y babeando al moreno; un día perfectamente normal.

A la vez en la cabina de control la doctora Holiday llevaba el registro de todos los datos del adolescente; de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Seis, con un semblante un poco más serio de lo normal, pero quien podría notarlo siempre tenía la misma expresión.

-Buenas días Seis-La doctora apenas se inmuto con el saludo.

-Buenas Holiday, ¿alguna novedad con el chico?-El hombre de los lentes oscuros se acerco al panel desde donde podía ver a Rex practicar con sus Nunchuck.

-Nada relevante…-Al mismo tiempo que hablaba la doctora activaba los lanza misiles apuntando a Rex-Su estado es perfecto.

-Sus niveles están algo altos-Seis revisaba una de las tablillas con los datos de Rex y la leía cuidadosamente-Según esto un cuarenta por ciento por encima…

-Los nanites de Rex apenas están por encima de la regla-Rebecca le quito de las manos la tabla al agente y la reemplazo con otra. Efectivamente la doctora tenía razón; pero esto intrigo aun más al hombre.

-Eso veo; entonces esa grafica, ¿qué es?-Pero antes de que la doctora respondiera escucharon como Rex les hablaba desde la plataforma de entrenamiento.

-¡Ey doc´ termine!-El moreno deshizo sus puños y corrió a la salida-¡Nos vemos!-

-Decía, Holiday…-Pero la doctora se rio divertida y su respuesta hizo que el agente de lentes oscuro levantara una ceja:

-No son sus niveles Nanites los que están altos; son sus hormonas-

Más tarde en una cafetería de la ciudad, Rex, Noah y las chicas pasaban la tarde en lo que Rex llamaba "una aburrida charla de chicas universitarias", de hecho así la llamaría cualquier persona. ¿Qué porque estaba allí en vez de estar bombardeando la cordura de su hermano Cesar? Sencillo, Blanco le había dado tanto trabajo al mayor que este apenas si le había saludado cuando fue a verlo.

-¿Rex estas escuchando?-

-Eh, no perdona…-El moreno se disculpo con Claire que había estado chasqueando los dedos frente a él-¿Qué decías?

-Annie nos contaba de cómo hizo volar su habitación…-Le explico Noah, claro está que ambos chicos estaban del lado contrario a la rubia.

-Y ahora se está quedando conmigo en mi dormitorio-Acoto Claire, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Rex. Tal vez la morena era inmune a su amiga rubia, o tal vez inconscientemente la rubia solo lastimaba chicos-Pero ahora hablemos de algo más interesante…-

Pero el interesante tema que menciono Claire se disolvió en el aire; de repente el mundo se quedo mudo para Rex, veía que la castaña movía su boca pero en sus oídos permanecían las últimas palabras. Claro, era perfecto; de hecho ya era la segunda vez que sus amigos lo ayudaban, sin saber, a seguir con sus tácticas para conquistar a Cesar:

-… ayer-Y milagrosamente el mundo recupero su sonido-¿Eh, Rex?

-Perdona Clare no escuche nada… ¿Pero-Esta vez le hablaba a la rubia-Annie como exactamente hiciste volar tu habitación?-

-Ah eso fue extraño, solo hacia un proyecto de química-

Más tarde en Providencia, estaba pasando una de las cosas más extrañas que nunca imaginaron ver: a Rex trabajando. Aunque nadie sabía exactamente en qué. El moreno solo se paseaba de acá para allá buscando cosas, en especial en los laboratorios de su hermano y de Holiday:

-¿Rex que estas buscando?-Pero la única que se dio cuenta de la irrupción en su área de trabajo fue la doctora.

-Un par de llaves, algunos electrodos, conductores...-A la vez que hablaba el menor rebuscaba entre las cosas y cuando la doctora le pregunto, con sarcasmo, si necesitaba algo más le respondió que los componentes químicos que necesitaba ya se los había pedido a su hermano.

-Y se puede saber para que necesitas todo eso…-La mujer miraba por encima la caja que ya había llevado Rex, llena de frascos donde solo pudo reconocer acido sulfúrico, sodio y magnesio, pero aun así había un par de frascos mas y todo un equipo de química básico.

-Solo, un pequeño proyecto científico-

-Y este repentino interés científico no tendrá algo que con Cesar ¿verdad?-Esta vez la ceja alzada de la doctora le dio un escalofrió a Rex.

-Tal vez, que tendría de extraño, somos familia…-

-Porque son familia es que me preocupa; pareciera que estas armando una bomba-Y como si ver a un adolescente con químicos no fuera suficientemente aterrador, la risa de Rex le dio muy mala espina a la mujer.

-¿Qué? No doc´ como crees… ¿Para qué podría servirme una bomba?-Y sin mediar mas palabra el adolescente salió con su caja en los brazos rumbo a su habitación. Holiday solo pudo pensar una cosa:

-Tal para cual… Que miedo.

Luego de reunir todo lo que necesitaba Rex solo tuvo que deshacer de su compañero de habitación, lo cual no le tomo mucho trabajo nada mas necesito decirle a Bobo que si desaparecía por el resto del día le conseguiría la clave de acceso a la cocina. El resto del trabajo fue fácil:

Armar un prototipo de un generador eléctrico autosustentable por tiempo limitado, no estaba muy seguro de si eso era posible pero eso era lo que diría y entre menos sentido tuviera, mejor. Mientras trabajaba se fue dando cuenta que no por nada sus padres fueron unos súper genios, en verdad se le daba bien la ciencia.

-Y para dar el toque final dejo sueltos estos cables…-Dejo su "proyecto científico" en medio de la habitación, tomo un pequeño control con el clásico botón rojo y la antena con la bolita en la punta, salió de la habitación, dio tres pasos, oprimió el botón y…

¡PUMMMMM!

Una poderosa explosión sacudió media Providencia.

-Alguien haga el favor de explicarme porque le dejaron a un adolescente llevarse materiales explosivos a su habitación…-En cuestión de minutos ya todos estaban reunidos frente la pantalla donde se proyectaba Blanco-¿Holiday?

-No pensé que en serio Rex fuera a armar una bomba-Respondió la doctora, como buena mujer inteligente podía mentir descaradamente.

-Que no estaba armando una bomba…-Y por tercera vez Rex repetía lo mismo.

-Ya escuche suficiente sobre tu pequeño ataque de científico loco-

-¡Perdón por la demora estaba probando un nuevo sistema de vuelo!-

-Hablando de científicos locos…-Y para interrumpir la reprimenda de Rex llego Cesar, con sus lentes de soldar aun puestos-Cesar explícame porque dejaste que tu hermano operara con material explosivo.

-Ahh, entonces fue Rex el de la explosión-Como siempre Cesar demostraba un pequeño problema de atención-¿Por qué todos terminaron en la puerta de mi laboratorio?

-Me pregunto por qué…-

-La verdad ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Rex entro a mi laboratorio; ¿Qué tan grave fue el daño?-Esta vez Cesar se quito los gafas y miro directamente a su hermano, la preocupación era más que evidente en su mirada-¿Estás bien hermano?

-Estoy bien Cesar-

-Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de tu habitación-Intervino de repente Holiday-¿Dónde piensas dormir ahora?-

-Esa es una excelente pregunta doctora; infórmeme en cuanto la respondan-Sin decir más el monitor de Blanco se apago, obviamente no pensaba darle una habitación nueva a Rex.

-¿Qué harás chico?-Por primera vez en toda la reunión hablo Seis.

En realidad la pregunta era más que retorica, la última vez que los cuarteles se habían visto comprometidos, en un ataque de Van Kleiss, el moreno menor se había quedado en casa de su mejor amigo mientras se hacían las reparaciones. Así que todos suponían que esta vez haría lo mismo y se iría con Noah unos días.

Pero nadie contaba con que Rex está ves, tenía otros planes:

-Puedes quedarte conmigo hermano…

Si, esa nadie se la esperaba.

Pov Cesar:

Aun me pregunto porque todos fueron corriendo a mi laboratorio en cuanto escucharon una explosión. Creo que Holiday lo sabe pero cuando le pregunte me respondió con una retorica que no entendí. En fin ahora estoy con Rex de camino a la que ahora será nuestra habitación:

-¿Tu laboratorio?-Porque todos están tan retóricos el día de hoy-¿Es en serio? Creí que íbamos a tu laboratorio vaina…

-Yo solo duermo allí de vez en cuando-Respondí mientras cruzábamos el laboratorio hasta una de las puertas del fondo-Esta es mi habitación-

-¡Wauh!-

Rex parece muy impresionado, creo que debí ordenar un poco esta mañana. Pero no importa me alegra no haberlo hecho, si no, creo que no podría ver esa expresión en el rostro de mi hermano: tan… no sé cómo describirla, la palabra correcta seria "asombro" pero algo en el fondo me dice que no es suficiente, de hecho, creo que no puedo idear una palabra para describir a Rex.

-¿En serio este es tu cuarto?-De repente me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué tiene?-Pregunte con una ceja alzada; ya después seguiré con mis cavilaciones.

-Esta desordenado.

-No entiendo que tiene de raro.

-Pues, siempre imagine que estabas obsesionado con la limpieza o algo así-Y hay estaba de nuevo, ese "estereotipo" que Rex tiene sobre mi persona.

-Hermano, ¿exactamente qué piensas de mí?-

Fin Pov Cesar.

Para fastidio del mayor su hermano no respondió de inmediato, Rex solo se adentro y se tiro en la cama, sin hacer, rebotando un par de veces y rodando a los lados hasta quedar sobre un costado mirando a Cesar:

-¿Y, cual es mi cama?-Obviamente Rex no tenía ni la más remota intención de responder a la pregunta de su hermano. Y era la segunda vez que Cesar hacia esa pregunta, el moreno ya empezaba a intrigarse aun más, su curiosidad ya empezaba a llevar su paciencia cerca de los límites.

-Esa…-Pero aun faltaba para que Cesar perdiera la cordura, no mucho, pero estaba cerca. En cambio camino hasta la cama donde estaba Rex y se sentó en el borde.

Ambos duraron un rato en un silencio casi absoluto, ninguno decía nada pero Cesar pasaba su mano por el cabello de Rex, lo peinaba lo despeinaba lo jalaba con suavidad a la vez que sentía los suaves mechones negros de su hermano entre sus dedos, y Rex disfrutaba de ello con los ojos cerrados soltando leves gemidos, casi ronroneos, de vez en cuando.

-Mrrmm…-Música para los oídos de Cesar, para cuando se fijo Rex ya se había quedado dormido.

-Descansa hermanito-Lentamente le beso la frente a Rex, e inconscientemente mantuvo sus labios contra la piel de Rex unos segundos más. Era tan suave. Pero apenas intento levantarse sintió que Rex lo tenía sujeto por la muñeca:

-No hay otra cama ¿verdad?-

Cesar no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran levemente.

-Está bien, dormiré en el mueble-No tenía problemas con ello. Pero su hermano sí.

-Duerme conmigo-Esta vez no tenía ninguna doble intención con su hermano. Solo no quería arrebatarle la comodidad de estar en su habitación-Por favor…

No había forma de que Cesar se negara a la petición de su hermano, en parte porque Rex lucia, de veras, de veras tierno y por otra parte porque una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza muy parecida a la suya le gritaba que lo hiciera.

-Está bien, solo déjame que me cambie…-Tomo unos segundos pero al final Rex soltó la muñeca de su hermano. En un momento Cesar ya tenía puesta su pijama, gris con estampados de tuercas y engranajes, pero en cuanto se giro para acostarse se sorprendió de ver a su hermano solo en calzoncillos.

-Acomódate…-No pensaba preguntarle o decirle algo a Rex sobre su falta de ropa, después de todo esta había quedado destruida al explotar su habitación. Aunque podría haberle ofrecido a su hermano una camisa, pero ni se le paso por la cabeza. Apago las luces y se acostó junto a su hermano-¿Rex?

-¿Hmm?-Ambos dormían de frente pero separados a un buen tramo, solo que Cesar miraba fijamente el rostro de su hermano mientras que Rex mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero aun seguía apenas despierto.

-No tienes casi ropa…-

-Mmj, ya lo sé…-Tenia sueño, tanto que ni siquiera podía responder un sarcasmo al obvio comentario de su hermano.

-Te dará frio, podrías enfermar-Por un segundo Rex estuvo tentado a darse la vuelta y ver si finalmente Cesar lo dejaba dormir-¿Te importa, si te… abrazo?

-¿Qué?-De repente todo el sueño se le fue a Rex.

-En, en climas fríos la mejor forma para conservar el calor es, juntando los, cuerpos…-Por más que lo intento Cesar no pudo evitar apenarse por lo que acababa de decir. Incluso su cara le ardía un poco-Claro que-

-Está bien…-De repente sintió como Rex se acercaba un poco más a él-Si tengo un poco de frio.

-Descansa Rexie-En cuanto rodeo a Rex con sus brazos lo pego un poco más a él, cuando sintió su temperatura no pudo evitar sonreír; beso la frente de su hermano y se relajo hasta que cayó profundamente dormido.

Rex no tenia frio, solo no quería decepcionar a su hermano.

La noche paso rápidamente para ambos hermanos, tanto que cuando Cesar despertó el sol apenas acababa de salir. Lo cual era extraño, por lo general su despertador sonaba a las seis de la mañana; quería saber porque no había sonado pero aun tenia a Rex entre sus brazos y el rostro de su hermanito estaba tan sereno que no quería arriesgarse a despertarlo.

Además que debía admitir que en el fondo se sentía muy cómodo de tener a Rex… tan cerca.

Así que mientras pasaba el tiempo se dedicaba a pasar su mano por el cabello del menor, había descubierto en eso un entretenido y adictivo pasatiempo. La suavidad no era lo único que sentía, casi podía percibir el aroma de su hermano. Pero él no era el único que disfrutaba de ello:

-Eso, se siente bien…-

-¿Cuánto llevas despierto?-Pregunto el mayor con una ceja alzada a la vez que Rex ponía una ancha sonrisa pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Solo un rato…-Al mismo tiempo que reía un poco el más joven se aferraba al torso de su hermano mayor, obviamente no pensaba levantarse de inmediato-Quiero quedarme así todo el día…

Y como si fuera un perro Rex empezó a frotar su mejilla contra el pecho de Cesar, cosa que el mayor no esperaba pero considero que era algo bastante tierno viniendo de Rex. Hasta que la cobija se corrió un poco y recordó un pequeño detalle: Rex no tenía prácticamente nada de ropa.

Por una extraña razón, solo ver el torso de su hermano y el resto cubierto por la cobija, le daba cierto calorcillo en las orejas a la vez que su mente divagaba un poco hacia extrañas ideas: si quitaba esa cobija ¿se encontraría con Rex…desnudo? La morena piel de su hermano totalmente expuesta solo para él, Rex solo para-

-_"¿Qué estoy pensando?"-_Rápidamente Cesar devolvió la razón a su mente. ¿En qué momento había empezado a fantasear con su Rex? Es decir, ¡con su hermano! Era absurdo, jamás había tenido ese tipo de ideas por su cabeza, literalmente, ¡JAMAS! Pero ahora él había… ¿Por qué sentía presión en sus... Oh oh…

-¿Cesar?-Y cuando Rex menos lo esperaba Cesar literalmente salto de la cama y en dos zancadas llego y se encerró en el baño.

-Eh, ¡Rex!, me voy a duchar…-No era una mentira, pero si le urgía una ducha… helada-Si quieres ve a desayunar. Yo iré luego.

-Claro…-De no ser por lo que Rex alcanzo a medio ver por el rabillo del ojo cuando Cesar corría al baño no abría entendido porque Cesar se comportaba tan extraño. En cambio sabía que su hermano había tenido un "pequeño problema" que era más un "reacción" que un "problema" y que no tenía nada de "pequeño".

Más tarde, en los comedores del cuartel:

-Buenos días Rex…-

-Hola Beverly-La hermana menor Holiday se quedo de pie un rato frente a Rex que desayunaba tranquilamente. En momentos así es que se podía apreciar el parecido que tenían Rex y Cesar, en especial por su falta de atención; la muchacha se aclaro un poco la garganta para que el adolescente la mirara-¿Qué tal dormiste anoche?

-Bien…-

-Solo ¿bien?-Inquirió la dama con un toque de mordacidad en su voz.

-Eh, si-Intento seguir comiendo su sándwich cuando Beverly ya estaba sentada frente a él con mirada de póker-¿Sucede algo?

-Mi hermana me conto que estas intentando conquistar a tu hermano mayor-En momentos así es que uno se pregunta en donde quedaron la discreción y la sutileza de la que las mujeres siempre presumen. O eso pensaba Rex mientras escupía el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo-Y ni pienses que conmigo podrás zafarte igual que con Rebecca…

-¿Qué paso con la "moral" y "las buenas costumbres"?-

-Están de huelga por lo que veo-Tan sagas como sutil-¿Y qué tienes planeado, Casanova?

-¿Casanova, en serio?-Eso era como del siglo pasado-¿Y que tienen las Holiday con querer saberlo todo?

-Rebecca está preocupada por ti, eres casi como un hijo para ella…-Por un segundo Rex se sintió tan bien, tan agradecido por tener una "familia" como Providencia-Y yo simplemente adoro el yaoi…-Y en un instante Beverly se cargo todo el momento.

-No pienso preguntar-Con Cesar había descubierto que a veces era mejor no preguntar el significado de palabras que no conocía.

-Como quieras…-Pero antes de que la castaña siguiera con su interrogatorio llego la otra persona involucrada en el asunto-Buenos días Cesar.

-Eh buenos días-Saludo el moreno con seriedad. Por suerte su hermano le recordó quien era la chica, cosa que la hizo reír bastante. Pero al menos aun conservaba el suficiente tacto como para retirarse alegando ir a visitar a su hermana.

-¿Estás bien?-Obviamente no estaba bien, Rex lo sabía de sobra por la expresión de Cesar: apenas lo miraba a los ojos y lucia u poco apenado. Pero solo lo preguntaba porque le gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

-Sí, es que yo…Estoy preocupado por ti-Por un segundo Cesar estuvo a punto de decir lo que en verdad le pasaba, pero su intelecto se impuso con un rotundo "No es lógico"-Si sigues durmiendo con tan poca ropa podrías enfermarte en serio y no quiero eso.

-¿Te molesta que duerma semidesnudo?-Clásica pregunta incomoda, el rojo en las orejas de su hermano lo hacía más que evidente. Pero tenía en mente algo importante y no podía arriesgarse a arruinarlo:

-No, no me molesta… De hecho… Es solo que-Mientras Cesar intentaba darle un sentido a sus palabras Rex se levanto de la mesa y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla para despedirse:

-No te preocupes, iré a comprar un pijama-

Para cuando Cesar pudo reaccionar su hermano ya había salido y estaba llamando a Noah por teléfono.

Una hora después:

-Entonces-Preguntaba Rex mientras caminaba junto a Noah, un poco mas delante de Clare y Annie-Esta vez las invitaste ¿Por qué…?

-Si le demuestro mi apoyo incondicional a mi mejor amigo seré casi un héroe para ella-La explicación del rubio no tenía mucho sentido para Rex, pero si lo hacía sentir mejor respecto a lo que estaba a punto de pedirle a su mejor amigo.

-¿Y, que haremos hoy?-Pregunto Clare adelantándose y sujetando a ambos chicos por los hombros.

-Bueno, mi habitación exploto con todas mis pertenencias y me estoy quedando con mi hermano…-

-Sé lo que se siente-Comento Annie llevándose la mano a la boca para disimular la risa.

-Sí pero eso no me suena a "accidente"-Agrego Clare mirando a Rex con una ceja alzada-Y supongo que tu hermano no tiene más que una cama en su habitación.

-Chica lista-Solo lo decía para no molestar a Noah, necesitaba tenerlo de buen humor.

-Entonces ¿qué vas a comprar?... ¿Loción, flores, chocolates?-Las suposiciones de las chicas no podían estar más lejos de la realidad. Pero Rex no se los hizo saber de inmediato solo sonrió mientras decía "ya lo verán" y siguieron caminando hasta una tienda frente a la que Rex se detuvo y dijo extendiendo los brazos:

-¡Comprare una pijama!-

-Rex, eso es una tienda…-Aclaro el rubio viendo a su mejor amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco-es una "Sex Shop".

-Así es-

Solo tomo dos segundos para que la mente del rubio conectara las ideas y finalmente entendiera el punto de Rex.

-¡AH NO! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No pienso entrar hay contigo!-Las palabras de Noah eran tan rotundas como su sonrojo: entrar a una "Sex Shop" podía ser vergonzoso, si, pero podía soportarlo; pero que lo vieran entrar a una "Sex Shop" con otro hombre, ah ah no señor, era demasiado vergonzoso. No había poder humano que lo obligara a entrar.

-Siempre quise entrar a una de estas…-

-Yo también…-

-¿Vienes?-Rex aun le mantenía la puerta abierta por donde habían entrado las chicas. Con la resignación a flor de piel el rubio entro, pero no sin antes decirle a Rex: "Te odio".

En cuanto Rex entro haciendo sonar la campana de la entrada pudo fijarse en que aunque el lugar se dedicaba enteramente al sexo no era lo que se había imaginado. Parecía una tienda perfectamente normal, claro con uno que otro maniquí con ropa sexy. Rex no estaba muy seguro de donde buscar pero dieron un par de pasos dentro, sobre la mullida alfombra, una mujer que debía estar en mitad de los veinte se les acerco sonriente:

-Bienvenidos a Dulce Placer-Era una mujer delgada, con el cabello largo negro y un mecho rojo, era bastante atractiva con algo que decía peligro junto a una expresión simpática. Sin duda una mujer que llenaba perfectamente la palabra "hermosa"-¿Vienen como parejas?

-A penas si tengo primeras citas-Respondió Annie divertida.

-Eh…-Noah no sabía que decir.

-Yo, eh…-Rex tampoco estaba en mejor posición, es decir por más que fuera una tienda de sexo no decías "hola quiero algo para seducir a mi hermano científico".

-No, solo venimos acompañándolo a él-Por suerte allí estaba Clare, la sensata del grupo, que empujo a Rex al frente. La vendedora miro un momento al moreno de arriba abajo, como evaluando a un cliente potencial:

-¿Y, que buscas guapo?-Pregunto finalmente con una pose muy segura.

-Eh, bueno yo…-

-Oh no te preocupes, todos son tímidos la primera vez que vienen-La mujer les guiño un ojo y luego empezó a caminar indicándoles que la siguieran-Aquí en dulce placer tenemos una amplia gama que ofrecer a nuestros clientes…-

Los guio a través del lugar señalando estantes y vitrinas, hubo varias cosas que llamaron la atención de las chicas, otras que le erizaron la piel a Noah, y una que otra que le pico la curiosidad a Rex:

-Busco una pijama-Intervino de repente Rex, sintiéndose ya un poco más seguro.

-Ahh, claro…-La mujer capto la idea y le guiño un ojo al moreno guiándolo a una sección llena solo de ropa-Pero antes de buscar algo exactamente a quien quieres atrapar.

-A… A… A un chico-En orden de vergüenza era mucho más fácil decir que quería conquistar a otro hombre que decir que quería tirarse a su hermano-Y quiero es, provocarlo, solo un poco.

-Entonces, probemos…-

La siguiente hora fue una de las más vergonzosas para Rex ya que la vendedora, que se llamaba Marie, no dejaba de pasarle varias prendas "seductoras" a falta de una palabra más precisa o decente. Por suerte Marie parecía acostumbrada a clientes que buscaban enamorar a alguien de su mismo sexo, el problema es que Rex era uno de esos clientes que ella llamaba "-Esos que no saben ni cuanto les mide-" Claro que solo las chicas lo escucharon.

Y lo peor es que Marie no era la única que le daba opciones, tanto Clare como Annie disfrutaban de molestar al moreno pasándole prendas de los estantes y Rex miraba desde pijamas de cuero ajustadas, hasta tangas transparentes que le subieron los colores más rápido de lo que hacía volar a un EVO. Incluso Noah encontró divertido pasarle a su amigo varios modelos de Baby dolls, rojos, azules, negros, blancos… Marie tenía razón: en verdad había mucha variedad.

-Nada de esto me sirve… ¡Eso mucho menos!-Agrego al ver a Noah acercarse con un disfraz de sirvienta-Todo esto es demasiado… sugestivo. Si me aparezco con un baby doll lo que hará Cesar será estudiarme el cerebro antes de siquiera tocarme.

-¿Entonces qué crees que funcione?-Esta era más que una venta, Marie jamás había tenia a un cliente tan difícil: ya era personal, no pensaba dejarse derrotar.

-Cesar siempre es muy protector conmigo, me cuida y también es muy celoso…-Por un segundo Rex se permitió recordar esa mañana cuando despertó en brazos de su hermano a la vez que jugaba con su cabello-¡Eso es! Debo ser tierno, no sexy… Eso será luego.

-Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas-Marie regreso de un estante con una caja en las manos-Y viene todo el conjunto…-

-Es perfecto-

Pov Cesar:

¿Dónde estará Rex? Esta mañana se fue muy pronto y dejo más de la mitad de su desayuno.

-Sera cabezota, si no se cuida-

-¿Cómo va el nuevo sistema de encriptado?-Genial, Rex ocupa tanto mis pensamientos que apenas puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo. Y Blanco no deja de presionarme.

-Solo necesito refinar los detalles del software-Respondí hastiado cortando la comunicación, ni siquiera he empezado a diseñar el programa. Pero ahora no puedo pensar otra cosa que no sea en mi hermano menor, es inquietante. Algo me provoca un mal presentimiento, no sé porque, ni siquiera creo en los presentimientos.

Pero siento un escalofrió en mi espalda, y sé que es por Rex. Sentía lo mismo cuando éramos pequeños y el planeaba una de sus travesuras: cambiar la sal por azúcar, revolver mis papales, distraerme de mis tareas, echar yogurt en mis zapatos, cambiar el repelente de insectos por miel. Y siempre salía bien librado.

-Tal vez por eso es tan consentido…-La mayoría de las veces solo ponía su cara de cachorro y solo conseguía quedarse una semana sin ver televisión, tiempo que empleaba para que yo jugara con él.

Pero esta vez es diferente, no como cuando mis pies terminaron bañados en yogurt, es algo más inquietante. No sé porque pero la imagen de Rex echando ranas y lagartijas en un gran caldero al fuego me vino a la mente.

-Tonterías…-Me repetí esto varias veces y regrese a trabajar. En cualquier momento mi hermano entrara a mi laboratorio y me propondrá uno de sus planes.

Ya me estoy asustando, es de noche y no he tenido señal de Rex desde que me beso en la mañana para decirme que se iba a comprar una pijama. ¿Por qué pienso tan específicamente en los labios de mi hermano? Estoy empezando a imaginar cosas

-¡Cesar!-Muy bien, eso no puede hacerlo mi imaginación. Me gire y allí estaba mi hermano, ocultando algo en su espalda.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?-Fue lo primero que dije. Esa pregunta estuvo martillándome la cabeza todo el día.

-¿Te preocupaste?-Detesto que se ponga tan misterioso, en especial con sus preguntas capciosas que siempre me hacen bajar la guardia y que lo deje abrazarme y besarme en la mejilla, tampoco es que me moleste.

-Sí, y estoy molesto-Por una vez no dejare que Rex me manipule-No puedes desaparecer todo el día sin avisar.

-Estuve con Noah…-No sé porque pero su respuesta si me hizo enojar-Fuimos al centro comercial, compre mi pijama, comimos helado…

Ni siquiera me apetece escuchar el resto.

-Ve a dormir-Dije de repente. Rex me miro un momento confundido, después hizo lo que siempre hace:

-No sin ti…-Poner su cara de cachorro e imponer un capricho. Pero aun estaba molesto y me negué rotundamente, entonces Rex me abrazo por la cintura y pego su rostro a mi pecho repitiendo una y otra vez algo sobre una pesadilla; al final levanto la cara y me miro con ojos de cachorro-Me da miedo.

-Rex tienes dieciséis-El no dijo nada solo intensifico su mirada tierna-Ah, está bien vamos a dormir.

-Espera a ver mi pijama nueva-

Esto es tan, raro… Y no lo digo por esta sentado en el borde de mi cama esperando a que Rex salga del baño; anoche durmió en calzoncillos no entiendo porque ni puedo verlo cambiarse. Pero antes de preguntarme porque me molestaba escuche como Rex me decía que estaba listo, ahora voy a verlo con su pijama nueva.

Y, sé que es absurdo que diga esto luego de decirle que comprara una, pero ahora saber que estará vestido mientras dormimos me resulta un poco irritante.

-¿Qué opinas?-

-Rex si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo en cal-Y no dije más. Lo único que en lo que pude concentrarme fue en ver a Rex con un pijama que solo era una camisa de dormir gris manga larga, por suerte seguirá durmiendo en calzoncillos, pero no recuerdo nada de unas babuchas y orejas de perro:

-¿Qué te parece?-Rex dio una vuelta y pude ver que la camisa de dormir tenía una capucha con las orejas de lobo además de tener una cola al final, eso es demasiado… Lindo. Me dan ganas de tirarlo en la cama y abrazarlo hasta que no respire-¡Ce-sar, despacio!

-Lo ciento…-Creo que exagere, pero en verdad que Rex es demasiado adorable, lindo, sensual… ¿Dije sensual?

-Está bien pero, aun no puedo dormir…-Lo último que quiero es que te duermas. Digo:

-¿Por qué?-Rex se abrazo las piernas y me miro, no sé si son sus grandes ojos o esas orejas de perro o esta extraña sensación en mi estomago pero en verdad que quiero tener a Rex entre mis brazos.

-Es esa pesadilla, donde estoy solo… Me asusta y no me deja dormir-Se que hay algo en sus palabras que no encaja pero en verdad que ahora apenas si puedo pensar-¿Me lees un cuento?

-¿Qué?

-¿Nunca me leíste un cuento?-En serio empiezo a sospechar que Rex es bipolar; ahora su mirada era ansiosa en vez de temerosa, y no se cual me gusta más.

-No-

-Entonces sé un buen hermano mayor y léeme un cuento para dormir.

-Rex ni siquiera tengo un libro de…-Saco algo de debajo de la cama y en las manos me puso algo-…de cuentos… ¿La caperucita roja?

-Me gusta ese cuento-Ser tan sexy- digo, tan tierno debería ser ilegal-Léemelo…

Luego de hacer su petición Rex se acomodo entre mis piernas, apoyo su espalda en mi pecho y me hizo sostener el libro de cuentos sobre su estomago; es una posición bastante cómoda, me gusta sentir a Rex tan cerca. Aunque hay algo que no es tan cómodo, no soy un experto en literatura infantil, pero creo que este cuento es algo extraño; hmm, nunca leí la caperucita pero no creo que los lobos digan:

-… y te lameré lentamente, dijo el lobo feroz. Gruñido.

-No, tienes que gruñir de verdad.

-Grrrrr-

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Un gruñido.

-Eso no fue un gruñido-Rex se giro y ahora estaba de frente sobre mi apoyado en sus brazos-Tienes que hacerlo mejor…

-¿C-com-o?-Me equivoque con lo que dije antes, Rex sentado sobre mi abdomen tan cerca de mi es-

-Tienes que hacerlo mejor, mira yo seré el lobo y tú serás el de la caperuza-

Fin Pov Cesar

-Rex-

-Ah ah, no soy Rex-El menor silencio a su hermano cubriéndole la boca con la mano-Dime señor lobo.

-S-señor lobo…-Toda aquella situación parecía tan extraña, incluso para Cesar era extraña. Casi podía saborear la ironía de que Rex estuviera actuando como un lobo y además tuviera un pijama de lobo. Claro, el no estaba en todos sus cabales-¿Por qué tienes las manos tan grandes?

-Para...-Mientras hablaba Rex subía sus manos por el costado de su hermano-Sentirte mejor.

-¿Por qué tienes las nariz tan grande?

- …-El menor deslizo su rostro a centímetros de la piel de Cesar por su cuello hasta rostro mientras aspiraba profundamente-Para olerte mejor.

Esta acción provoco un escalofrió a Cesar que sentía su respiración agitarse, pero aun así prosiguió con su papel:

-¿Por qué, tienes la boca tan grande?-

-Para comerte mejor…-Cesar jamás hubiera podido adivinar la respuesta, estaba muy concentrado viendo a Rex lamerse los labios lentamente antes unir sus labios en un contacto bruto, salvaje, algo totalmente nuevo para él. Rex siempre era tan suave con él, con los abrazos y recientemente los besos en la mejilla pero era estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente.

Cesar no podía pensar, quería, pero sencillamente no lograba conectar dos neuronas su cerebro solo se concentraba en el calor de su cuerpo elevándose y el peso de Rex sobre él. Era una experiencia tan…

-…esto es-Ni siquiera podía decirlo, sus mejillas empezaron a arder en cuanto la palabra "excitante" pasó por su cabeza. Y su cerebro volvió a funcionar al ritmo de siempre, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se estaba besando con Rex, su hermano, ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, pero le gustaba ¿le gustaba? SI ¿Estaba bien? Tampoco lo sabía, pero, pero.

-Gracias…-De repente Rex se separo de él y se acomodo para dormir sobre su pecho-Ahora, si podre…-Bostezo ampliamente antes de cerrar los ojos-Dormir.

-D-descansa Rexie-

Cesar se quedo completamente quieto, estático, hasta que se aseguro de que su hermano estaba profundamente dormido. La espera fue literalmente dolorosa, cierta parte de su anatomía estaba aprisionada bajo la cadera de Rex pero no se atrevió a moverse para que su hermano no se diera cuenta.

Se había excitado con su hermano, era absurdo, loco, pero también una parte de él le gritaba que no era suficiente.

* * *

Y bien? si le gusto? espero que si porque en verdad me costo trabajo decidir que se compraría Rex jajajaja espero sus reviews mas abajo..

Ban 4! faltan dos capitulos para el tan ansiado final


	5. Chapter 5

5 CAPITULO! Todo un logro!

Con esta ya es solo uno para el gran final... Quisiera intrigarlos pero no acostumbro hablar mucho en este lado; nos vamos abajo...

* * *

Al día siguiente:

La noche no paso tan rápido como Cesar hubiera deseado, antes había dormido junto a Rex. Ahora literalmente había dormido con su hermano encima, y como si no fuera suficiente Rex era de los que se movían mucho y siempre ponía la pierna o la rodilla en cierto punto sensible de Cesar. O al menos eso creía el mayor.

Pero cuando salió el sol no pudo aguantar más, sutil pero rápido rodo a Rex a un lado en el colchón y salió disparado al baño; una vez dentro se fijo en que su problema era más grave de lo creía. La solución más factible llego a su cabeza por instinto:

-Ah ah-Se lavo la cara y negó rotundamente mirándose al espejo, ya era un adulto no iba a hacer eso. Apenas si lo había hecho cuando era un adolescente, y podía contar las veces con los dedos de una mano. ¿Pero, qué más podía hacer?-Un baño.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación Rex sonreía feliz, el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrándose lo había despertado, lo cual era señal de que había valido el esfuerzo. La noche anterior tuvo que hacer un increíble uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar durante el beso, solo debía provocar a su hermano. Y había funcionado, ahora debía-

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-Era de agua, acumulándose. Cesar estaba llenando la bañera, su hermano iba a tomar un baño-¡No!-Se tapo la boca tan rápido como la abrió, pero su hermano no dio señal de haberlo escuchado. Debería haberlo imaginado, esperaba que Cesar hiciera lo que cualquier persona normal haría pero Cesar no era precisamente una persona normal. Mientras un persona pensaba en comida y sexo, su hermano pensaba en formulas y maquinas.

Si Cesar estaba tomando un baño debía pensar mejor que hacer. Pensó, pensó, y pensó, y por si acaso pensó un poco más no quería arriesgarse a arruinar todo. Y la solución le llego como caída del cielo, era perfecto, pero debía ser cauto y no dejarse llevar. Aun tenía su pijama puesta, además de haberle funcionado en verdad le gustaba, la conservaría. Miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que le sirviera como excusa.

Ya no podía emplear el "factor inocencia", ahora debía ser directo. Por lo que se saco las babuchas y la camisa quedando solo en calzoncillos, miro el reloj y aun era muy temprano, pero quería aprovechar cada minuto para estar con su amado hermano. Entonces recordó su último viaje a Tokio y se había llevado a Noah y a las chicas para turistear un poco luego de terminar su misión, haría lo mismo que había hecho Noah.

Dentro del baño Cesar cerraba las llaves del agua, una vez dentro del agua, más fría que tibia, y rodeado de burbujas se sumergió unos segundos antes de relajarse. La bañera era lo bastante grande para él así que el agua solo le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho manteniendo sus brazos a los lados apoyados en los bordes.

-Esto está mejor-Sentía como su pulso se mantenía suave a la vez que jugaba con la espuma y las burbujas. El aroma a loción llenaba todo el lugar, todo era perfecto para un baño relajante:

-Buenos días hermano…-Pero había olvidado echar el seguro; Rex estaba de pie cerrando la puerta a su espalda, solo tenía su ropa interior y una toalla al hombro.

-¡Rex!-Tal fue la sorpresa que el mayor término metiendo los brazos al gua y sumergiéndose hasta el cuello-Está ocupado-Señalo con obviedad, esperando que su hermano entendiera y saliera.

-Ya lo sé…-Pero Rex solo dio unos pasos al frente, dejo la toalla y-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-El pánico se apodero de apodero de Cesar en cuanto vio a Rex meter un pie en el agua.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Tomo un baño con mi hermano…-Si esas eran justamente las palabras que Cesar no necesitaba escuchar; ¡y ni siquiera era capaz de negarse! Su garganta se congelo mientras veía a Rex entrar en la bañera frente a él, al menos se quedo con la ropa interior pero eso no suavizaba que el si estaba completamente desnudo; gracias al cielo por las burbujas-Cesar abre las piernas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No hay espacio para mí…-Claro, eso tenía mucho sentido para Cesar que hizo caso… ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! Debería haberse negado rotundamente y corrido a Rex del baño, pero cuando su sentido común regreso Rex ya estaba frente a él suspirando-Está un poco fría.

-Si-Por lo que pareció una eternidad ambos quedaron en silencio, las rodillas de ambos estaban fuera del agua pero apenas se veían a causa de la espuma. Rex lucia tranquilo pero Cesar no dejaba de temblar, esta a centímetros de Rex y empleaba toda su fuerza de voluntad en mantener sus ojos en cualquier lugar menos en el agua, no quería ser tentado y mirar más de lo que debía-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

-¿Eh?-Esta vez Rex hablo más seriamente que antes-N-no estoy nervioso.

-Titubeaste, ¿nunca nos bañamos juntos cuando éramos niños?

-Sí, claro pero…-Esta vez Cesar miro directamente a su hermano-Éramos niños.

-¿Y qué tiene de diferente ahora?-Las preguntas de Rex eran claras, directas. Pero esta vez el mayor no tenía una respuesta:

-No lo sé…-

-Cesar, ¿puedo decirte algo?-Por un momento Rex considero olvidarse de todo y dejar a Cesar solo como un sueño inalcanzable-Yo te quiero, pero, más que como mi hermano…-Hizo un pequeña pausa pero el mayor no dijo nada, mejor-Y-yo, te amo Cesar-

-…-Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo agacho la mirada y espero a que su hermano dijera algo. Los segundos parecían horas. Cesar no podía dar una respuesta-¿Es cierto?

-Si-Esta vez Rex pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.

-Es, muy raro…-La sonrisa en los labios del mayor no era ni de alegría o sorpresa, simplemente una respuesta inconsciente a lo que acababa de oír-En cierta forma… Es muy raro.

-¿Te molesta?-El menor hablo un poco más seguro y se inclino hacia adelante, entonces Cesar negó con la cabeza. Esto hizo que la emoción inundara su cuerpo-Entonces-

-No estoy seguro-Pero Cesar no podía darle una falsa impresión a su hermano-Estos últimos días me he sentido muy extraño, contigo.

-Cesar, ¿no te das cuenta?-En un impulso Rex se levanto y Cesar vio el agua y la espuma escurrir por la piel de su hermano menor, esa piel-Todo lo hice para que te dieras cuenta de cuánto te amo; tú me…-Entonces Rex se percato de algo-Tu me haces soñar, me haces sentir seguro, me enciendes; y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo…

-No estoy seguro-

-Yo si-Y lo siguiente que Cesar sintió fue el pie de Rex sobre su ingle, otra vez estaba erecto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta-Te excito ¿verdad?

-N-no es eso-Podía sentir a Rex sujetar su miembro con los dedos del pie y eso lo enloquecía.

-Yo creo que si-Rex sonreía de medio lado mientras miraba fijamente a Cesar ponerse todo rojo; entonces se llevo las manos a la cintura y metió los pulgares en la liga de sus calzoncillos-¿Quieres ver cuánto he crecido?

Y lo siguiente que vio Rex fue a su hermano saltar de la bañera y correr despavorido a solo dios sabe dónde, al principio se sintió un poco frustrado, pero luego se calmo y se dio cuenta que su hermano solo necesitaba tiempo. Y eso le daría… Pero solo un día.

* * *

Jmmm (quedo mas corto de lo que pensamos...) Es cierto.. (Que loco, estamos de acuerdo en algo) No lo arruines ¿si?

Pero aun asi, me gusta como quedo jejeje Pobre Cesar, ahora si que tiene que tomar una decision... (No eso suena feo, ahora tendra que pensar mejor en sus emociones.) Ok esa me gusta mas

Pero que tal Rex metiendose a la bañera con el? Flipe cuando escribia esto jajaaj No puedo evitar sentir cierta culpa por Cesar, el pobre estaba al borde de un ataque... Pero me gustaria saber sus opiniones respecto al capi si?

Review! Que estamos a solo un capitulo de saber que decidira cesar: le rompera el corazon a Rex? Lo correspondera? desaparecera otra vez dejando a Rex con la intriga? Se enteraran Seis o Holiday? Todos son esenarios que estoy considerando para el gran final MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ

Nos leemos...


	6. Chapter 6

Y tan tan tan tan tan tan tan!

Si ya se, un asco de efectos de sonido... PERO ESTOY FELIZ! O h al menos no mas que ustedes mis queridos lectores que han esperado tanto por este capitulo. Y lo lamento pero me siento obligado a hacer preguntarles: que esperan? finalmente cesar dara su respuesta? correspondera a Rex? Cumplira la fantasia de su querido hermano menor? pues descubrando aqui en capitulo final!

* * *

Pov Cesar:

…y así fue que termino una de las semanas más extrañas de mi vida, con Rex diciendo que me quería más que como hermano. Pase el resto del día ocultándome, literalmente, de cualquier forma de vida orgánica.

Fui directo a mi laboratorio móvil y empezó a volar en piloto automático. Estuve sobrevolando las nubes pensando en todo. Rex dijo que todo lo que había hecho lo hizo para que yo me diera cuenta de lo que él sentía por mí.

Primero: me pregunto si yo lo quería.

Segundo: me llevo a un paseo en su moto.

Tercero: fuimos a la playa, pero eso fue idea y además el coqueteo con otro chico. El simple recuerdo me hizo enojar. No, en realidad solo había querido ponerme celoso.

Cuarto: destruyo su habitación y se fue a dormir conmigo, literalmente.

Quinto: me pidió que le leyera un cuento para dormir.

Sexto: Se metió a bañar conmigo y se me declaro abiertamente.

Repace esas palabras decenas de veces, reviví cada recuerdo, cada sensación y cada sentimiento, y al final me di cuenta que había entendido mal a Rex. Él en todo momento supo lo que sentía por mí. Él hizo todo, armo ese "plan de seis pasos", para hacer que yo me diera cuenta de lo que en realidad siento por él.

Pero lo último que espere al regresar a mi habitacional buscando a Rex para hablar con él fue verlo tirado en mi cama con los pantalones abajo, la camisa hasta el pecho y sus manos subiendo y bajando frenéticamente sobre su miembro. No sé qué paso pero mi cuerpo y mi cerebro empezaron a funcionar a toda máquina.

No podía despegar los ojos del rostro de mi hermano: tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y la boca ligeramente abierta respirando, su mano derecha lo masturbaba pero me dio curiosidad mirar la otra. Su mano izquierda sostenía algo, ¿un papel? No era una foto, mía. Ahora entiendo, Rex estaba teniendo su propia fantasía… ¿Qué estará pensando?

-_"No no no, no debo pensar en eso" _-Me reprimí mentalmente, en lugar de preguntarme eso debo pensar en una forma de…

-Ahh…-

¿Eso fue un gemido? Cielos mis pantalones empiezan a apretar dolorosamente… Si Rex esta gimiendo, es que está a punto de correrse…

Fin Pov Cesar

Y hay término de volársele la poca tapa de cordura que ya tenía Cesar y que su hermano había estado mellando los últimos días. Si Rex iba a correrse, sería por él y no por nada más. En dos zancadas entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, con código de seguridad y todo. El menor seguía muy absorto en su trabajo pero no fue sino hasta que sintió el colchón hundirse a un lado que abrió los ojos: Cesar estaba sentado junto a él y le sujetaba la muñeca con la que se estaba masturbando:

-¿Qué-

-Cállate-Con una sola mano el mayor sujeto ambas muñecas de Rex y las coloco por encima de su cabeza en la almohada. El menor estaba tan sorprendido que solo miraba nervioso a Cesar, que hablo seco y tajante-No quiero que mas nunca vulvas a hacer esto. ¿Entendido?

Rex no entendió muy bien, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta a lo que se refería su hermano pero después de unos segundos asintió levemente mientras susurraba "nunca". Entonces empezó a preguntarse qué quería su hermano cuando este empezó a pasar el dorso de la mano libre por su costado. El contacto le provocaba un hormigueo en toda la piel y pequeñas descargas en la columna, quería decir algo pero Cesar empezó a jugar con su entrepierna:

-Pero aun estas muy duro…-Nunca había escuchado a Cesar hablar con lujuria, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su hermano tuviera esa palabra en su diccionario-Que clase de hermano seria si te dejo en este estado.

-¿Hm?-Autentico gemido de cachorro ingenuo. Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Rex cuando vio a su hermano rodear su hombría con la mano y empezar a subir y bajar lentamente, como si se tratara de un nuevo juego que acababa de descubrir. Pero debía admitirlo, la sensación era mejor de lo que había fantaseado por meses. Incluso Cesar encontraba ello muy, estimulante para el mismo, así que comenzó a probar cada nervio del cuerpo de su hermano.

Cada una de las reacciones era mejor que la anterior, apretaba un poco su mano y Rex fruncía el ceño; detenía todo movimiento y lo miraba molesto; si colocaba su pulgar en la punta sensible de Rex este cerraba un ojo y lo miraba con el otro en medio de una expresión de dolor y placer; libero las muñecas del menor y con su nueva mano libre empezó a juguetear con uno de los pezones expuestos de Rex.

-¿Qué se siente?-Pregunto, satisfecho de ver como Rex no hacía nada para liberarse y en cambio se aferraba con sus dedos a la sabana; pellizco ligeramente más fuerte y Rex gimió tímidamente.

-…duele, pero, me gusta-Su tono era suave pero feliz mientras veía a su hermano sonreír ante su respuesta-Cesar…-

-Calla…-Esta vez apretó sobre la punta del miembro de su hermano y este crispo su rostro. El mayor se inclino y hablo con su boca a centímetros de los labios de su hermano antes de besarlo. Estuvieron así por unos minutos antes de que sus pulmones clamaran por oxigeno-Rex, esto, esto es algo completamente nuevo para mí.

-…-Rex vio como esta vez su hermano hablaba con más sensatez de la que lo había escuchado nunca-E-está bien, también lo es para mí.

-Te quiero, hermanito…-Cesar junto su frente con la de Rex-Pero tenias razón, tú me, ¿cómo dijiste?... Me, enciendes y ahora no quiero detenerme. Pero, si en algún momento te lastimo yo-

-Ey, tu nunca me lastimarías-Tomo a su hermano mayor por la cara con ambas manos y empezó a besarlo entrecortadamente-Lo sé; también estoy nervioso pero lo deseo mucho.

Fue suficiente para Cesar que termino de treparse en la cama y poyarse en sus miembros para quedar sobre su hermano; prácticamente le arranco la camisa favorita que siempre llevaba Rex y la tiro al mismo tiempo que el más joven daba unas patadas al aire terminando de sacarse el pantalón. Ambos empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana.

Rex disfrutaba cada segundo de poder sentir al fin los labios de su hermano besarlo con toda disposición y Cesar de sentir aquella experiencia tan nueva para él; pero no quería pensar en ello, quería sentir más de Rex. ¿Quién fue el genio que tuvo la maldita idea de inventar la ropa? Lo sabía, pero en ese momento solo quería deshacerse de esa molesta tela de más; en cuanto su chaleco voló Rex se encargo de desabotonarle la camisa verde.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Para ser alguien que se la pasa en un laboratorio…-Rex deslizaba sus manos por toda la espalda desnuda de Cesar-Estas, fuerte.

Cesar acepto el cumplido pero sintió como Rex frotaba la rodilla contra su ingle, capto el mensaje y con un gesto le indico que le daba permiso. Mientras volvían a besarse Rex desabrocho el pantalón de Cesar, y no pudo evitar sonreír feliz de ver una muy notable erección en estos:

-Sí que te estás feliz de verme-Comenta divertido.

-Si Rex, estoy muy feliz… -Podía ser la primera vez de ambos, pero Cesar mostro un poco mas de iniciativa.

O al menos eso fue lo que se dijo cuando dejo cualquier palabra en segundo plano y se sentaba a horcadas sobre las piernas de Rex a la vez que sacaba su gran hombría y la sujetaba junto con la de su hermano; en un instante estaba bombeando ambos miembros. La sensación era indescriptible, en especial para Rex cuya respiración se volvió agitada, su pecho empezó a subir y bajar a un ritmo constante sobre su pulso acelerado.

Pero no era suficiente, en especial para Cesar; el tenia años de hormonas que estaba liberando solo con ver a su hermano desnudo, agitado y sudoroso debajo suyo. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, quería mas, se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Rex; lo quería, lo quería solo para él, pero no podía encerrarlo en una torre. Debía… Quería que su hermano no fuera de nadie más. Pero mientras se preguntaba esto la respuesta le llego de un rincón de su cerebro que ni siquiera conocía.

-¿Qué esperas?-De repente la vos de Rex lo saco de su trance-Quiero ser tuyo… Sentirte en, mí-

-¿Estás seguro?-

No tenían idea de cómo pero ambos pensaban lo mismo. Así que un poco temeroso Cesar tomo las piernas de su hermano y las levanto hasta sus hombros, estaba nervioso una parte de su cerebro o dejaba de decirle que podía lastimar a Rex, que estaba mal, que-

-¡Por una vez deja de pensar!-Rex no podía esperar más. Se levanto y tiro a Cesar sobre el colchón haciéndolo rebotar. Cesar vio como su hermano se trepaba en él; no estaba muy seguro de lo que pensaba hacer Rex pero sintió como su hermano tomaba su miembro…

No podía seguir, cerró los ojos y sintió como su hombría se ponía apretada y caliente; se sentía bien, incluso escucho un pequeño gemido de parte de Rex.

-Quizás quieras ver esto…-Cesar se arriesga y abre los ojos y piensa que debería ser ilegal ser tan jodidamente sexy. Rex estaba sentado sobre su ingle con una expresión de total placer en su rostro, no puede evitar erguirse y sujetar a Rex para besarlo. Pero el menor tenía otros planes. Rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su hermano y comenzó a hablarle al odio-Muévete, muévete maldita sea.

No se hizo del rogar, Cesar empezó a mover su cintura y mientras Rex le mordía el cuello. Para el menor era un sueño, ¡cielos como dolía! Y a la vez se sentía tan bien. Pero Cesar finalmente entendió como funcionaba el sexo: y eso era dejarse llevar.

Antes de darse cuenta Rex volvía a estar de espaldas al colchón, cuando levanto la mirada se fijo en la expresión de su hermano, y sonrió satisfecho. Cesar le abrió las piernas y sin pensar un solo segundo entro de lleno en su hermano. El ritmo constante y acelerado de sus corazones elevaba cada vez más sus temperaturas, tanto que para ambos era como estar metidos en un horno. Rex podía sentir el miembro de su hermano por completo, la sensación no se parecía ni en sus mas locas fantasías o más realistas sueños era mil veces mejor. Se irguió quedando de espaldas contra la pared y rodeo a su hermano por el cuello.

Si para Rex se sentía genial, para Cesar era sencillamente increíble: estar dentro de su hermano le provocaba una sensación de poder y calor tan intensa que apenas podía ver con claridad. Poco a poco empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante. La fricción era simplemente gloriosa, quería seguir, quería embestir a Rex tan fuerte que gimiera su nombre una y otra vez, pero aun así era consciente de que él no era precisamente "pequeño":

-S-si…-La sola contención de sus instintos le dificultaba hablar-Si quieres que pare… Solo d-dilo.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza. Luz verde, Cesar comenzó con pequeños movimientos pero no pudo seguir el ritmo, después de dos movimientos ya entraba y salía de su hermano casi con frenesí. Jamás imagino que podría sentirse así, cada golpe era mejor que el anterior, ver el rostro sonrojado de su hermano y como gemía entremezclando su nombre con los jadeos, las gotas de sudor recorrer toda su piel… Todo era un plano tan erótico que Cesar quería recordar por siempre.

-C-cesar ahh…-Los gemidos de Rex se intensificaron en cuanto su hermano tomo su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Le había dicho a Rex que mas nunca lo hiciera, pero jamás menciono nada de que él no podía. Cada embestida era un gemido nuevo, cada movimiento de su mano era una crispa de placer en su rostro, cada respiración en un jadeo, sus alientos mesclados casi palpables.

El mayor estaba frenético, golpeaba con tal fuerza que de haber tenido una cama normal esta habría estado golpeando la pared; pero los únicos ruidos en la habitación eran los gemidos de Rex, los jadeos de Cesar y el choque sus pieles en cada embestida. Pero Rex era joven y Cesar no tenía mucha práctica, sus músculos empezaron a contraerse y Rex estaba cada vez más cerca del final:

-..Hermano ah ahh, ya casi…-

Pero antes de que Rex siquiera dijera algo mas Cesar exhalo profundamente y arqueo su espalda entrando por completo dentro de su hermano menor; lo siguiente que sintió Rex fue como su hermano se corría dentro de él. La sensación de calor fue gloriosa, y masiva, jamás imagino esa parte y por eso fue término corriéndose en la mano de Cesar. Sin duda alguna fue el mejor orgasmo de su cochina vida, termino salpicando a su hermano en el pecho y un poco en la cara.

-Lo, ciento…-Se disculpo jadeante, pero a Cesar no le importo. Llevo su mano al pecho y tomo la semilla de su hermano, era viscosa y blanca y el aroma un poco extraño pero aun así no le importo llevarse los dedos a la boca y lamerlos seductoramente frente a Rex-Eso se ve…-No era una mala idea pero tenía una mejor, tomo a su hermano de los hombros y se acerco a él; Cesar pensó que lo besaría pero Rex solo estiro su lengua y lamio cada gota de semen de la cara de su hermano. El contacto era frio y caliente, termino con su tarea y finalmente unió sus labios los de su hermano. Ambos podían saborear la semilla del menor y eso lo hacía aun más caliente; estuvieron así por minutos, Cesar salió de su hermano y suavemente lo recostó de nuevo. Una vez que se separaron un pequeño hilo unía sus labios y Cesar no pudo resistirse a limpiar los labios de su hermano con su lengua.

-Fue, increíble…-Aun estaban sudorosos pero poco a poco sus pulsos empezaban a bajar.

-Sí; pero, creo que no duramos mucho-Comento Rex aun jadeante. Estaban acostados sobre un costado mirándose a la cara y Cesar acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar.

-Tal vez, pero sabes que…-Tomo la sabana y se cubrió a Rex y a él con ella. Giro al menor y lo abrazo de forma que su pecho quedaba contra la espalda de su hermano ubicando su cabeza en su cuello-Esta no será la única vez.

-Estoy exhausto-Pero sentir el aliento de Cesar en su oreja le provocaba cierto hormigueo, tomo las muñecas de su hermano e hizo que lo abrazara.

-Descansa hermanito-Cesar beso la mejilla de Rex y le susurro en su oído-Cuando despiertes tomaremos un baño…

Los días siguientes fueron literalmente un encierro para Cesar y para Rex. Prácticamente solo salían para ir a comer y casi siempre regresaban corriendo a la cama; el menor también descubría que todo lo que había imaginado por meses no se acerca ni un poco a la realidad. Siempre le decía a Cesar que debía ser mitad caballo:

-Montas muy bien-Esa era una de sus frases favoritas cuando Cesar lo tenía contra el colchón.

También descubrió una faceta creativa totalmente desconocida para ambos. Y es que Cesar aprendía muy rápido, primero desarrollo un fetiche con el pijama de perro de Rex, la cual lavaban casi a diario, luego empezó a idear nuevas posiciones para estar con su hermano ya fuera en la cama, la bañera, o la más reciente, contra el muro; pero siempre procuraba poder ver el rostro de Rex crisparse de dolor bajo sus envestidas.

Y el menor estaba más que radiante de alegría por tener al fin a su hermano; Cesar, además de ser todo un semental, era muy cariñoso con él. A veces le sorprendía abrazándole por la espalda y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja le decía lo lindo que se veía; otras veces lo ayudaba a vestirse, solo un triste intento de disculpa por haberle roto dos camisas y dañado el cierre se su pantalón favorito; pero su favorita era cuando, después de tener sexo, Cesar lo acomodaba entre sus piernas y empezaba a peinarlo.

-Te quiero hermanito…-Le decía repetidamente mientras disfrutaba del calor de Rex.

-Te amo Cesar-Respondió el menor girándose quedando sobre su hermano y abrazándolo-¿Pero no tenias trabajo?

-¿Qué crees que hago mientras tú duermes?-Su respuesta le provoco una risa mientras pensaba "claro"-Oye Rex, últimamente he estado pensando… Pasamos mucho tiempo encerrados y los demás podrían empezar a sospechar y-

-¿Quien…?-

-Fue Seis-El primer día habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto. Y ya tenían cerca de un mes de perfecta relación secreta. A pesar de que Rex siempre desactivaba las cámaras de algún pasillo para arrinconar a Cesar contra el muro o de incitarlo a tirar en los baños, el menor disfrutaba mucho del peligro. Y la única persona que lo sabía era Holiday que los cubría cada vez que desaparecían; pero el agente Seis resultaba muy astuto como para creer que Rex y Cesar fueran tan fanáticos del café.

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones?-Pregunto el menor subiendo su mano por la cadera de Cesar.

-¿Qué te parece, una pequeña excursión familiar al rancho de nuestros padres?-Sugirió Cesar levantando una ceja y la sonrisa.

-Hmmm-Rex fingió pensarlo-Tu y yo, solos en Argentina sin un Blanco y un Seis que nos molesten a kilómetros… Sera mejor que empaque.

-Tus amigos también vendrán-Comento Cesar, dándole una gran sorpresa a Rex-Así Seis no sospechara.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo-Rex se estiro y beso a su hermano-¿Ya te lo había dicho?

-Me gusta más cuando lo gimes para mí-La respuesta iba acompañada con una sonrisa lasciva y Rex sintió presión contra su pierna-¿Qué dices?

-¿Quieres que me ponga las orejas de perrito?-

-Naah…-Tomo a Rex por los hombros y en un rápido giro lo estampo contra el colchón-Esta vez déjame ser yo quien te diga cuanto te amo.

Ambos sonreían mientras se besaban; Cesar siempre había amado a su hermano menor, solo que nunca fue consciente de lo transcendental de sus sentimientos por Rex. Su hermano era extrovertido, inmaduro, divertido y despistado; él era todo lo que necesitaba para completar su personalidad analítica. Con Rex no necesitaba pensar, solo debía dejarse llevar. Eso era lo que hacía tan especial a Rex, le hacía sentir cosas que nunca sintió por nadie. Lo hacía actuar como tonto, salir de sus protocolos y, porque no, romper un poco las reglas, entre ellas estar con su hermano. Pero el nunca había sido religioso y mucho menos le importaba lo que pensara la sociedad; el solo quería estar con su amado hermano menor. No dejaría que nada ni nadie lo separaran de él.

Pero, si debía ser cuidadoso de que Seis no los descubriera o terminaría rebanado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Si les gusto? Sé que no hay muchas historias de estos dos por eso quise aportar esta pequeña historia que espero que les allá gustado la mía. Por cierto, si les gusta el crossover de Ben 10 y Generator Rex, también subí una historia nueva de Ben y Rex (Una historia de fuego, lobos y fantasmas) si quisieran dar se una vuelta por allí y darme su opinión se los agradecería enormemente

Ademas quiero agradecerle a todos los que siguieron mi fic, y me animaron con sus reviews! GRACIAS!


End file.
